


Warden

by MysteriousMew



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humour, Romance, Violence, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMew/pseuds/MysteriousMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her last case almost put her nephew in danger, Katrina Burton is transferred away from DC and into the arms of Special Victims Unit. As she works hard as a detective and SVU's hacker and computer expert, she juggles work and raising her nephew Morgan--along with dealing with the ADA. Can she fall in love with the by-the-book lawyer? Or will her past prevent her from doing so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Warden

** Warden **

** Prologue: **

** Girl On Fire **

She glanced up from her computer as the slip of paper was dropped onto her desk. Her boss was looking at her with a grim expression, as if pained him physically to bring her the news.

Pursing her lips, she picked up the note and her hazel eyes scanned its contents. “Notice of personal transfer: Detective Katrina Burton is hereby transferred from Metropolitan Police Department to the New York Police Department Special Victims Unit effective immediately,” she read out loud, not hiding her surprise as she raised a brow. “Why?”

“The higher-ups believe your talents will best be used…there,” he answered carefully. “Not to mention their bosses asked for _you_ specifically.”

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “When am I leaving?”

“You’re due to be there this Friday.”

Great. That just gave her two days to make all the necessary arrangements for the movers, finding an apartment in New York, get the tickets for the flight and transfer her nephew to his new school.

He could see the stress lines appearing on her forehead. “The department has already made the travel arrangements.”

“How kind of them,” she remarked sarcastically, leaning back in her chair and shaking her head. “I thought there wasn’t gonna be any backlash from the Wilson case. I thought the DA said everything was taken care of.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes well…the CIA wants to ensure your safety and knew you would be difficult about quitting so they decided this was the next best thing.”

She said nothing as she turned off her computer and rose from her desk, grabbing her phone. “Excuse me while I go find an apartment,” she muttered, storming past and out of the office.

**oOo**

**_Three Days Later…_ **

**_Morningside Heights…_ **

“So what do you think?”

Morgan glanced around the apartment as men from the moving company brought up the furniture. Thank god she got an apartment with an elevator or the moving process would be a lot slower.

“It’s nice,” he said, shrugging his shoulders and moved out of the way as two men brought up the beds. “Why’d we move here again?”

She brought the nine year old into her arms, smoothing down his dark brown curls. “Because Washington became a little too monotonous for my tastes and I was transferred,” she answered calmly, refusing to explain the real reason. Her nephew was a selfless boy and she knew he would blame himself if he knew the real reason. He’d already gone through so much throughout the past two years—he didn’t need any more heartbreak.

“You promised that if we moved we’d get a pet,” he reminded her almost smugly and she tried to not roll her eyes. Morgan Burton was exactly like his father—intelligent and smug at times. It was his bargaining chip when she told him about the move.

“After the movers have brought up everything and we’ve unpacked, then we can go to a pet shop,” she informed him, ducking her head as brought up one of her paintings.

It had taken the movers another thirty minutes to bring everything up and together, they spent the rest of the day unpacking and settling into their new apartment.

“So what’s for dinner?” Morgan asked, hopping onto the stool at the counter as she placed the last cup into the cupboard.

“Considering I can’t be bothered to cook, how about we go out and take in the sights at a restaurant?” she offered and he didn’t seem too bothered by it. “By the way, will you be fine here on your own while I’m at work?”

“I should be. Are you gonna get me a key?”

“It’ll be done by tomorrow.”

Both of the brunettes seemed to content with the silence before Morgan broke it by letting out a loud whistle and hopped off of the chair. She smiled and grabbed her black wool coat, following after him.

* * *

**Song: Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys ft. Nikki Minaji**

 


	2. Chapter One: Rock N Roll

** Chapter One: **

** Rock N Roll **

**_Next Morning…_ **

**_Morningside Heights…_ **

The pancakes had been surprisingly good.

Morgan had wolfed them down, like he hadn’t been fed for a week as she sipped on her caramel latte. It had been pretty relaxing so far and she was glad an ex-co-worker of hers recommended the neighbourhood to her.

It was community friendly and reminded her of her hometown back in Australia. It reminded her of Ballarat.

“Excited for your first day?” she asked and noticed some syrup on his cheek. She tapped the spot on her own face and he got the message, taking a break from eating to wipe his face. “Your grandmother wants to know if you wanted to visit her next Christmas.”

He pulled a face; like he had eaten something sour and she couldn’t blame him. His grandmother on his mother’s side was a real piece of work and disapproved heavily on Kat’s career, her background, her nationality—anything in general. Marian Robinson never approved of her daughter’s marriage to Kat’s brother Ryan.

“No way,” he answered and began eating the pancakes again.

“She’s your grandmother. It’ll break her heart.”

“She needs to have one for it to break.”

She couldn’t hide her smile at that one. “Then, would you like to spend it with Nan?” she asked and he nodded furiously. She chuckled and checked the time on her watch. “Quickly finish eating or else you’ll be late for school.”

He practically ate it all in one bite.

As they were walking down the street, towards Corpus Christi School with her nephew talking animatedly about his excitement with getting a pet. When they arrived at the front gates, Morgan glanced up at her.

“Are you gonna pick me up?” he asked nervously and she smiled, patting his head.

“I’ll try,” she promised and he nodded. “Have fun.”

He waved and began heading inside. It wasn’t until he disappeared into the building did she finally leave and headed to work.

**oOo**

**_Special Victims Unit, 16 th Precinct…_ **

She held the box in her arms as she walked off of the elevator. Her stomach did a little flip and she exhaled slowly, calming her nerves as she began walking towards the unit.

Her hazel eyes scanned the quiet office until her eyes met with a blonde woman.

“Hi, can I help you?” the blonde asked, rising from her seat. “Wait, are you the new detective?”

“Yeah. Katrina Burton. I’d shake your hand but their currently occupied,” Kat informed her with a small smile and the woman smiled back.

“Amanda Rollins,” Amanda introduced herself and gestured to the desk empty desk across from hers. “You can put your stuff there and I’ll let the sergeant know you’re here.”

Kat nodded and turned to the desk she pointed. She only placed the box down before she was called to the office by an older woman with dark brown hair, like hers.

“You must be the transfer I requested,” the sergeant smiled warmly, sitting at her desk after gesturing for her to sit. “Sergeant Olivia Benson.”

“Detective Katrina Burton but you can call me Kat,” Kat returned the handshake firmly before pulling away. “I hate to push it on my first day, but I’ll need to leave later to pick up my nephew from school if that’s alright with you.”

Olivia smiled warmly. “Of course,” she answered as she opened up a file and Kat watched as her eyes widened slightly. “Now it says you graduated top of your class in the police academy, have a bachelor in forensic science, information technology bachelor of laws and business bachelor of science in information technology. You transferred from Sydney PD to DC in 2006 and have worked in Special Investigations: 2nd Unit since then.”

“When you say it out loud it’s hard to believe,” Kat commented with a shrug and Olivia chuckled.

“It does, doesn’t it? Your captain also notes that your hacking skills are ‘second to none, although your interrogation skills need some work.’”

“Yeah…I really don’t like interrogating.”

“And apparently you’re trained in judo and kendo,” Olivia finished, closing the file with a raised brow. “Now, do you think you’ll be able to handle SVU? I understand your last unit wouldn’t touch on our line of work often.”

Kat nodded and slowly thought of her words. “True but I would like to see the other side and work hard towards catching the unsavoury types your unit deals with. And hey, it could be a nice change of pace.”

Olivia seemed satisfied with her answer just as a dark haired man knocked on the door.

“Liv, you wanted to see me?” he asked, sparing a glance at her as both women rose to their feet.

“Nick this is your new partner. Katrina Burton this is Nick Amaro,” Olivia introduced them and they shook hands. “Why don’t you go and get set up.”

“Sure,” Kat followed Nick out of the room and she made a beeline for her desk. As she was sorting through the box, Amanda laid back in her chair and studied her.

“You Australian?” the blonde asked, earning a smile from Kat.

“Born and raised in Victoria. Don’t be getting distracted by the accent,” Kat joked, earning a laugh from the blonde and Nick rubbed his chin. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly, flashing a forced smile. “Welcome to SVU.”

Oliva popped out of her office, eyes zoning in on Kat. “Kat how good are you hacking skills?”

“Second to none,” she quoted her old boss proudly. “What do you need me to do?”

**oOo**

**_A Few Hours Later…_ **

**_Special Victims Unit, 16 th Precinct…_ **

As soon as Fin met her and heard her accent, the senior detective couldn’t stop coming up with any and all Australian related puns, stereotypes and jokes. Even came up with a few she hadn’t heard of before.

“Hey Kangaroo Jack,” Fin called from his desk. “Find any surveillance footage?”

“Not original and yeah from several different stores,” Kat responded, pulling up some as Fin came and looked over her shoulder along with Nick. The three of them watched as the perp snuck up from behind the victim and pulled her by the arm, dragging her into a nearby alley way.

“You can’t even see his face,” Nick muttered and she pursed her lips in thought. Immediately, she began typing quickly and scanned several things with the footage.

“Here,” she said as her scan came up with something. Pressing a few more keys, the screen enlarged on a reflection from the florist where the victim was snatched. She cleared it up and on her screen showed the perp’s face as clear as day. “You can start showering me with compliments, gentlemen.”

Fin snorted, shaking his head. “Go through facial recognition.”

“Started on that the moment the image cleared up. Should be done within a minute,” she responded, informing them of the program she updated to automatically scan facial recognition. Just as she promised, the program picked up the identity of the perp and displayed it on the screen.

“David Hanson, thirty-five, lives in Brooklyn…” Nick muttered, reading off the information before nodding. “I’ll go tell Liv.”

Kat watched him go, frowning a little. So far, Amanda, Liv and Carisi had welcomed her and warmed up to her. Fin being the most friendly out of the bunch but her partner was still keeping a distance.

“What’s his problem? If it’s the accent then that’s just being racist,” she commented and Fin shook his head.

“Guy is going through some stuff. Give him time,” the dark skinned detective advised as the phone on his desk rang. Walking over, he answered it and was silent for a few moments. “Alright, I’ll be there.”

Kat shook her head and went back to profiling the perp before Liv informed her that she was to go with Fin to the ADA’s office.

“You’ll love Barba. He’s a real nice guy,” Fin told her sarcastically and she raised a brow as they headed towards the elevator.

**oOo**

**_ADA Office…_ **

“Barba this is Katrina Burton,” Fin introduced and they shook hands, although the lawyer seemed to raise a brow at her name.

“Katrina,” he sounded out, although he said it with a roll of the tongue that she couldn’t help but find hot. “The hacker girl from DC? You drove Cameron Yates mad.”

“He made it easy,” she said. “And Kat is fine with me. No need to make it sound exotic.”

“Says the woman with the accent.”

“Are you always this much of a smartarse?”

“You make it easy.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that. “Touché.”

“So what’d you need from us?” Fin stepped in but couldn’t help but watch the exchange in amusement.

“Have you ID the perp?” Barba asked, resuming business and she followed suit; although the sexy roll kept ringing in her head.

“David Hanson,” Kat answered and recalled the information she had read from her computer. “You think this case will somehow clash with the ’09 case?”

“Without a doubt,” he answered in a heartbeat. “Tread carefully with this one. Anything goes wrong then he’ll cry persecution.”

* * *

**Rock N Roll by Avril**

 


	3. Chapter Two: Unstoppable

** Chapter Two: **

** Unstoppable **

**_Four Months Later…_ **

The two Burtons had settled in nicely; Morgan loving his new school and Kat getting used to her new job. Within the first week, she had installed several programs into the other detectives’ computers that would help with the job. She then reinforced the security and firewalls on everything, to the point where she was asked to take care of it within other precincts.

Together with the IT section, the NYPD’s technological security was tighter than a fat man’s belt. It also took a month for Nick to warm up to her—with the help of Morgan’s brownies of course. That boy could make even the most cold-hearted person melt with his cooking.

“I brought goodies,” Kat announced, walking in with a container filled with chocolate chip cookies and ANZAC biscuits. As soon as she put it down and opened it, Sonny snatched three and retreated to his desk. “Did you leave your manners on the subway?”

“What? They’re good,” he defended himself as Olivia walked by and grabbed some as well. “The Sarge seems to like them.”

Kat just hummed as she bit into an ANZAC biscuit, checking her computer for any messages. They were currently working on a hate crime case where the victim of Middle Eastern descent was found chained to a tree, raped and later had his penis cut off.

The second victim was a Korean woman who was raped and then had her throat slit. The third was a Torres Strait Islander male tourist who was sodomised; penis cut off and stabbed several times in the chest. The fourth hit her a little closer to home as it was a New Zealander woman who was raped and strangled to death.

“The perp is just hitting anyone who isn’t American,” she commented in disgust, shaking her head as Olivia called a meeting. From there, they discussed any information discovered.

“Kat, have you found any link between the victims?” Olivia asked and she thought about it.

“It’s not much but all four victims visited a bar near Times Square,” she answered, remembering she found the bar odd.

Olivia slowly nodded. “Then you and Nick go check out the bar and see if anyone remembers anything.”

“Will do,” Nick answered for both of them as they headed out.

**oOo**

**_Rocky Bar…_ **

The two detectives stepped through and surveyed the quiet bar. She could see what interest it held in a tourist but not the other three victims. Kat remained quiet before Nick told her to question the bar tender.

“Hi I’m Detective Burton,” she flashed the blonde male her badge. “You mind if I can ask you a few questions?”

“No problem,” he said, putting down the glass and placing both hands on the counter. She began to question him about the victims; if he had seen anyone with them, have there been any violent incidents at the bar etc. He had been forthcoming, answering what he could but there wasn’t much to go on.

Kat had to hold back a groan. This is why she preferred computers to people. She could always find an answer, a back door, a link to the information she was looking for. With people, there weren’t any cheat codes.

“Thanks for your time,” she smiled politely at him, putting her notebook in the pocket of her pants and went to head back to Nick, when the bartender called out to her.

His brown eyes stared at her. “What accent is that? New Zealand…?”

“Australian,” she answered and turned away. As Nick finished, they left the bar together. “I got nothing. Can I go back to a computer now?”

He laughed, having become familiar with her preference of technology to people. It was something the others often teased her about.

“The manager said a couple of customers made rude comments about Osama and Nathaniel but that’s where it ends,” he told her as they climbed into the car with Nick driving. “Any other links between the victims?”

“No and now this frustrates me. How can someone hate another person just because of their race? It’s like they forget that they’re a person just like everyone else,” Kat spat angrily, crossing her arms over her chest as he pulled away from the side block. “It’s like hating someone for wearing a dress or blue socks.”

“You ought to be careful then,” Nick said and she raised a brow, glancing at him. “One of the vics was from New Zealand.”

She said nothing, choosing to stare out the window as the information of each victim ran through her head. Osama was an office worker for an IT company, Yuan was a language teacher at Tribeca Academy, Nathaniel worked in construction and Rebecca was a florist who was taking a vacation.

All of them had such different jobs, never meeting each other.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket and she sighed when she saw who it was. “Hello?”

“ _How dare you keep my grandson away from me!_ ” Marian shrieked and Kat rolled her eyes.

“Morgan has expressed on several occasions that he would prefer not to see you. I’m not going to force him to do something he doesn’t want to do,” Kat responded as calmly as she could.

“ _You’ve forced him to say that! You are unfit to be his guardian with your line of work.”_

 _“_ Ryan and Danielle didn’t seem to think so when they gave me full custody of their son.”

She could imagine Marian’s nostrils flaring at that. “ _I will take you to court if I have to_ ,” she threatened and Kat pinched the bridge of her nose tiredly.

“Go ahead and when the judge declares I am more fit to raise Morgan than your little mafia, you will leave us alone forever,” Kat finally snapped at her, hanging up and swore under her breath.

“Everything alright?” Nick asked, glancing at her before focusing on the road.

“Just another regular verbal battle with my nephew’s crazy grandmother. Nothing unusual,” Kat muttered before patting him on the shoulder. “Since you’re such a swell guy, you can tell Liv how useless that bar was.”

Nick threw her a look that made her grin a little.

**oOo**

**_A Week Later…_ **

She couldn’t believe the bitch was actually going through with it.

“Anyone know any good lawyers?” Kat asked after she read the notification that Marian was filing for custody. “Because Grandma Crazy wants to actually fight this out in court.”

“Are you serious?” Amanda asked in disgust. It was common knowledge between the detectives and the sergeant how Morgan came into her custody and his grandmother’s obsession to have him. “Why can’t she leave you alone?”

“She’s not even thinking of Morgan’s happiness,” Nick voiced his own opinion as Kat sat down, booted up her computer and then began creating a file with all activities concerning the mafia that Marian was part of. Any and all mentions of drug searches and arrests, any crimes with them as suspects or people sent to jail.

It took her a good ten minutes to compose one to give to the lawyer who was going to represent her as Olivia arrived back from the hospital.

“How’s Noah?” Nick asked and Olivia cleared her throat, smiling a bit.

“He’s out of the woods. They want to keep him overnight in case anything else happens but it looks like I’m taking him home tomorrow,” Olivia responded before turning to Kat and looking at her screen. “What’s all this?”

“The criminal profile of Marian Robinson outlining how unfit and how irresponsible it would be for her to win custody over Morgan,” Kat answered with a shrug of her shoulders. “Know any good lawyers?”

Olivia moved her fringe out of her eyes. “Try Barba. He’ll know some good ones. I need someone to stop by his office anyway,” she suggested as Kat rose to her feet, grabbing her coat.

“Killing two birds with one stone,” she called over her shoulder, heading out of the office.

**oOo**

**_ADA Office…_ **

Barba opened the door and when he saw it was her, he sighed and allowed her inside.

“Barba, you hurt me with your lack of enthusiasm,” Kat said in mock hurt, walking in and turned, watching him as he closed the door. “Liv said you’d know some good lawyers.”

“A few. Can I ask why?” he asked, returning to his desk.

“Custody battle.”

“Then I recommend John Smith.”

She nodded, taking the paper with the number on it and stuffed it into her pocket. “So, what’d you need from SVU?”

“I’ll need you, Amaro and Fin to testify at court tomorrow for the Taylor case,” he explained and she pulled a face to which he didn’t fail to notice. “Katrina, it’s important that you attend.”

“Yes but I’m not a big fan of lawyers…or court…or juries for that matter,” she listed off as she thought about it. “Also, it’s Kat.”

He tried to hide the smirk as she narrowed her eyes at him. “That may be so but since you were the arresting officer, you are required to attend. End of discussion.”

“Objection,” she raised her hand slightly and he raised a brow, not even trying to hide the amusement.

“Sustained. Now go and meet John,” he ordered and she shook her head, leaving his office without another word.

**oOo**

**_A Month Later…_ **

**_Family Court…_ **

“My client is a full-time house wife and can meet all of Morgan’s needs,” Marian’s lawyer argued. “Miss Burton is a detective who was recently shot and therefore cannot raise a ten year old.”

“Your client is also part of a mafia that has extensive criminal records. That is no place to raise a child,” John shot back as he stood by Kat’s side. Her left arm was currently killing her and she was waiting for the pain killers to kick in. “Miss Burton has raised Morgan since he was eight years old and the boy is thriving in her care. Not to mention, Mr and Mrs Burton specifically requested that their son was in her custody in the will.”

The judge glanced at Kat. “Is there anything you wish to add before I make my ruling?”

“Yes your honour. Danielle—Marian’s daughter—expressed to me in private that she and my brother did not want their son to live in the life that she did. She asked me to keep Morgan with me as close as possible and I am fulfilling her wish,” Kat informed the judge, glancing at Morgan who was sitting next to Nick. “Yes, my job isn’t ideal but I love Morgan. I want to raise him the way his parents intended. Giving him a happy life.”

The judge pursed her lips, looking between the two women. “Given the evidence and the will from the parents, it’s clear to me that Miss Burton will remain as Morgan’s guardian. I will also grant your request for a restraining order against the Robinsons.”

Kat was grinning as she hugged her lawyer while the judge continued to list it all off. But it was plain to see that Morgan would stay with her.

“Court is adjourned,” the judge declared as Kat turned around and hugged Morgan tightly.

“Congrats Kat,” Nick smiled and she grinned back. As Marian stormed past, she shot Kat one last glare before disappearing out the doors.

“Is she going to leave us alone?” Morgan asked in her arms and Kat nodded, keeping her gaze on the doors.

“She will,” she promised, kissing his hair.

* * *

**Song: Unstoppable by China Anne McClain.**

**Sorry if this chapter is a little rushed. Wanted to finish it before I went to work so enjoy :)**

 


	4. Chapter Three: Cool For The Summer

** Chapter Three: **

** Cool For The Summer **

**_One Month Later…_ **

Bored. Increasingly bored right now.

She leaned against the window sill, tapping her fingers lightly on her arm as Barba rehearsed with the victim Marsha Nilson. The trial was tomorrow and Barba wanted to go over a few things with her.

“Miss Nilson, did you know the man who attacked you?” Barba asked gently and Marsha answered honestly.

“Yes. He often came by the café,” Marsha answered and then her shoulders slumped. She rubbed her hands together and looked up at Barba. “I don’t think I can face him.”

“You can. You have to help put this man away so he can’t hurt anyone else,” Barba responded quickly but Marsha shook her head. He threw Kat a look, wanting her to intervene.

Sighing, she stood up straight. “Is it really facing him or your dislike for court?” she asked and Marsha’s blue eyes widened slightly. Bingo.

“I just…I’m scared about what the other lawyer will ask me. He might make me look stupid in front of the jury,” Marsha voiced her concerns and Kat crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh they will try, don’t you worry.”

Barba’s eyes flashed and he gave her a warning look. “Katrina,” he warned and she ignored him.

“But you have to realise you’re not alone in this. With the evidence we’ve gathered and your testimony, that bastard is going to jail,” Kat continued as if Barba hadn’t interrupted her. “Where’s the strong woman I saw down at the precinct?”

Slowly, Marsha nodded and smiled a little. “You’re right. I’m just being silly.”

“If it makes you feel better, I hate going to court too. I avoid it as much as I can,” Kat added with a grin as she patted Barba’s shoulder. “Right Barba?”

“If you weren’t such a _pequeño bebe_ about it then my job would be a lot easier,” Barba commented, glancing at her before turning back to Marsha. “Shall we continue?”

Marsha nodded as Kat’s phone began going off. Seeing it was Olivia, she answered it and stepped back over to the window.

“What’s up?” Kat asked.

“ _We’ve lost track of Victor Donald. His GPS says he’s in Queens but it’s been there for the last hour. Can you track him?_ ”

“Yeah but I’d have to do it from Barba’s computer—which is still a dinosaur compared to mine,” Kat spoke as she hopped into his chair, ignoring his protests. Booting up his laptop, she placed the phone on speaker.

“What’s so important that you’ve decided to violate my laptop?” Barba asked impatiently and Olivia spoke for her.

“ _I need Kat to tracked down Victor Donald. We’ve lost him.”_

“He made bail didn’t he?” Barba asked and Kat nodded, typing furiously onto the keyboard. She did the usual, hacking into different traffic cams and such from his last known location.

“Okay, I’ve got him coming out of a library—god knows why—forty-five minutes ago,” Kat reported, following his movement and switching to various cameras from shops, ATMs and traffic cams. “He walked two blocks before getting into a cab.”

“ _Can you track that?”_

“Is the Pope Catholic?” Kat murmured to herself, trying to ignore the fact that Barba was looking over her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her neck and if she wasn’t running ten different calculations in her head, predicting where the cab was going to go due to traffic conditions and what not, she’d be focusing on the warmth of his breath caressing her skin.

How she didn’t get a headache amazed her.

“He got out of the taxi at Brooklyn twenty minutes ago. He headed into an apartment building,” Kat continued, moving to security cameras in the building which weren’t many. She noticed the building next door had a camera that caught a bit of the fire exit of the apartment building and brought that up.

“He’s still somewhere in the building,” Barba read her thoughts as the camera footages caught up to the present time.

“Head to 100 Willoughby street in Brooklyn,” Kat told Olivia, keeping eyes on all possible exits with cameras from different shops. “I’ll stay here in case he leaves.”

“ _Let me know as soon as you see him. Also, don’t annoy Barba_.”

“Too late for that,” the man in question stated dryly and she flashed him a smile.

“I’m keeping you company and entertaining you for free.”

“Is that what you call it? I could’ve sworn it was still known as ‘getting on my nerves.’”

Olivia laughed through the phone before hanging up.

**oOo**

**_Later That Night…_ **

“Aunt Kat?”

“In the kitchen!” Kat called, dicing onion for the risotto she was going to make. Footsteps echoed through the apartment until Morgan popped his head into the kitchen, holding the phone in his hand.

“Mr Barba wants you,” he told her, holding out the phone. She grabbed it as the ten year old took over cooking, no doubt checking whether or not she stuffed it up.

“Calling me after work makes it seem like you want me, Barba,” Kat teased, enjoying getting a rile out of him. “I knew my charm would work.”

“ _Cute. I need a favour,”_ he responded and she raised a brow.

“I just gave you material to banter with and you ignore it? What’s up?” she asked, slightly concerned.

“ _Your hacking skills. How good are they exactly?”_

Kat leaned against the counter, pursing her lips. “I hacked into a NASA satellite when I was twelve just to spy on my parents when they shopped for my birthday once. I also shut down my high school’s internet once just to see if I could…uh…I also hacked into my high school principal’s computer to scare the shi---heck out of him.”

“I know a lot of curse words already,” Morgan simply stated, adding chicken stock into the rice and slowly stirring it.

“ _What kind of childhood **did** you have exactly?”_ Barba asked, slightly shocked at what she told him.

“I was a curious child,” Kat fired back. “Judging my upbringing aside, what do you need?”

“ _Rumours of Judge McGarth’s illegal spending may affect one of my cases. I need you to find me information that either proves the rumours true or false,”_ he explained and she bit her bottom lip.

“Okay, but you’ll need to see them in person. Higher risk of discovery if I send anything through email,” she informed him and she could hear him sigh quietly.

After a few moments in silence, he responded, “ _Send me your address_.”

The ADA arrived within twenty minutes, just as she was serving up dinner. Morgan walked into the kitchen, grabbing a plate as Barba stuck his head through.

“Want some?” Kat asked, gesturing to the meal.

He glanced at it for a moment and nodded before heading to her open laptop. As she served up an extra plate, Barba was reading through the evidence she gathered.

“Here,” she sat down next to him and he took it, murmuring a thank you as he continued to read. Kat already knew that the judge was nothing more than a honourable person who often donated to homeless shelters.

“So the rumours were false,” Barba’s shoulders slumped slightly, obviously relieved that his case was safe from corruption.

“Yeah but I did some more digging and discovered,” she paused, typing a few things in and uploaded the screen for Judge Mary Robinson. “—That the rumours originated from her to get any investigations off of her back.”

“I’m not surprised. Judge Robinson’s behaviour for the last couple of months have affected her rulings in court,” Barba responded, eating some more of the risotto. “This is actually good. Who made it?”

“I did!” Morgan called from the kitchen and Kat shrugged her shoulders.

“He’s a culinary genius,” she told the lawyer before turning around and locking eyes with her nephew. “Who also has homework to do.”

“I’m nearly finished,” Morgan waved it off, rinsing his dish and leaving the kitchen. Kat smiled, shaking her head and turning back around. Silence fell upon them, both of them eating their dinner.

Finally, Barba finished and placed his plate on the coffee table. “I was surprised at your skills.”

“You doubted me?”

“No. I just hadn’t seen it with my own eyes,” he responded quickly and glanced at her. “What is your IQ level?”

“A hundred and forty-five,” she answered immediately, bringing more rice to her mouth. She noticed the look of surprise and rolled her eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Being modest doesn’t make it any less impressive.”

“Nah, I just thought if I sounded modest then I’d be a better person. I already know I’m smart as hell.”

Barba chuckled and rose from his seat. “Now I owe you.”

“A foot-long sub from subway would be an excellent form of payment,” Kat told him, polishing off the rest of her dinner and grabbing both plates.

Barba raised a brow, following her to the kitchen as she rinsed off the plates.

“You want a sandwich…as payment?” he asked slowly, in case he heard wrong.

Kat nodded, grinning. “A wheat meatball sub, non-toasted to be exact.”

* * *

**Song: Cool For The Summer**

**Sorry for not updating asap like the last three chapters. I've been busy with work and am currently doing an assignment that's due next Tuesday.**

**Anyway, I am glad you guys are liking this fic! I was so nervous when I was requested to write this because I didn't know if I would get the characters wrong etc. And I wanted to try and make mine unique and not 'oc is a detective' theme that most people tend to go for.**

**Also, glad you love Kat. She's fun as hell to write.**

 

 


	5. Chapter Four: Really Don't Care

** Chapter Four: **

** Really Don’t Care **

**_A Week Later…_ **

“Are you sure you want to come in? It can get boring,” Kat frowned as she and Morgan entered the precinct. “Not to mention dangerous.”

Morgan shrugged his shoulders. “I have to write that report.”

“I can just tell you.”

“It’d be better to witness it.”

Kat just shook her head as they headed towards the elevator. She made sure to keep him close as people walked all around them. Upon the elevator’s arrival onto the ground floor, a familiar voice called out.

“What you bringing Little Roo for?” Fin asked as they all walked onto the elevator. The senior detective pressed their floor’s button and the doors closed.

“School got closed down for the rest of the week. Measles outbreak,” Morgan answered as Kat placed him in front of her, hands on his shoulders.

“Which he was already vaccinated for thank god,” Kat added, patting his shoulders. “Think Liv will mind?”

“Nah, she’ll understand,” Fin reassured her, smiling fondly at Morgan. “He’s a good kid.”

“Of course,” Morgan confirmed.

“Debatable,” Kat muttered at the same time. Morgan shot her a look as she winked, ruffling his hair a little. The bell chimed, signalling their arrival and the doors opened. The three of them filed out and headed towards SVU office.

“Morning,” she greeted them, directing Morgan to her desk as he grabbed a nearby seat. Amanda and Nick returned the greeting, smiling at Morgan as Sonny glanced up from his desk, eyes hopeful.

“Here,” Morgan threw the detective something wrapped and Sonny caught it, revealing it to be a brownie.

“You’re the best,” Sonny grinned, putting it in his drawer for later as Olivia walked out of her office and noticed the ten year old sitting at Kat’s desk. She shot the hacker a questioning look.

“Measles at school,” Kat answered, checking her computer for any messages as Olivia’s phone rang. “Have you figured out what pet you want?”

“A dog. Preferably a Belgian Tervuren,” Morgan answered simply, reaching into his back pack and grabbing some books. Kat’s condition when he had asked to go to work with her was that he was to complete all school work.

Kat raised a brow and leaned back on her chair. “I don’t know about that but you know the dog has to be easy to train, suited for apartment life, little shedding and okay to be alone. Also, no drooling.”

Nick looked over his computer at her. “Drooling is natural for a dog.”

“Yeah but it’s not natural to be all over my expensive equipment,” Kat pointed back before thinking of something else and began searching a dog website. “It’s got to be a good guard dog.”

Morgan sat closer to his aunt as she found a quiz and they began filling it out together. “Question seven, how do you tend to react when a good friend starts telling you a story you've already heard?”

“Interrupt,” they said simultaneously as Kat clicked the bubble and began moving onto the next question when Sonny raised a brow.

“You’d cut them off? Harsh,” he commented and Morgan shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not going to stand around and listen to the same thing twice,” the ten year old stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kat hid her smile as they resumed answering the questions. Soon it came up with the results and some surprised her.

“Okay so a Pharaoh Hound, German Shepherd or a Beagle are apparently suited for our life style,” Kat concluded as Olivia called for her and Nick into her office.

“What’s up Liv?” Nick asked as Kat closed the door behind them.

Olivia moved her fringe out of her eyes. “Barba received a letter of threat.”

“From who?” he asked, frowning as Kat crossed her arms over her chest.

“We don’t know. I want you two to go see him and find out anything that could lead us to the perp,” Olivia said and locked eyes with Kat. “Morgan can stay here until you return.”

“Thanks,” she nodded as they walked out, both heading to their desks.

“I’ll go bring the car around,” Nick offered, heading out as she grabbed her black coat, throwing it on her shoulders.

“A case?” Amanda guessed and Kat wiggled her hand a bit.

“Sort of. Barba’s pissed off someone,” she answered and Amanda snorted.

“He pisses off a lot of people.”

Kat made sure her badge was attached to her belt. “Yes well, he pissed off someone enough to make them threaten him with a letter. I’ll be back soon so stay here, don’t make any trouble and I’ll bring you back something.”

“Be careful,” Morgan said and she didn’t miss the glimmer of slight fear in her nephew’s eyes. Her chest tightened slightly but she brushed it off and grinned at him.

“Of course,” she responded, turning and headed out of the office.

**oOo**

**_ADA Office…_ **

Both men waited as she studied the letter before finally looking up and shaking her head. There was no way for her to track a letter, no way to determine who sent it. The perp was clever to cut out letters from newspapers or magazines to write the message.

“We can get the lab to take a look for DNA but there’s nothing I can do,” Kat announced loud enough for Olivia to hear over the phone.

“There _has_ to be something you can do,” Nick said and she stuffed her hands into her coat pockets.

“Nick, your faith in me is touching and entirely true but the envelope was generic and the stamp is put on so many letters. Not to mention there are a heap of post offices here in New York that tracking down where it came from is near impossible,” she explained it to him, slightly bitter that for once she couldn’t solve a problem right in front of her.

“Regardless, I still have to attend the charity ball tonight on behalf of the DA,” Barba informed them and the two detectives exchanged looks.

“With all due respect,” Nick began calmly. “You should be under protection until we find the culprit.”

“That’s not going to happen,” Barba objected and Olivia sighed tiredly over the phone.

“ _Then let us provide a bodyguard_ ,” Olivia said and an idea came to Kat who suddenly grinned. It should…no, _will_ work.

“I’ll be his bodyguard,” Kat suggested and Barba snorted. “What? Don’t think I can do it?”

“You can’t hack your way into this one, Katrina,” he answered dismissively but it seemed Olivia thought her idea was genius. Of course it was.

“ _Actually Barba, she’s trained in judo and kendo_. _And she can accompany you as your date to make it less suspicious_ ,” Olivia said as Kat shot him a smug look to which he narrowed his eyes at.

Finally, he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. As long as she doesn’t do anything inappropriate.”

“Such confidence in me.”

Nick shook his head, smiling a little as she winked at her partner. “I’ll stay and guard him for now while you head back and get everything ready.”

“You boys play nice now,” she teased, heading out of the office and back towards SVU.

**oOo**

**_That Night…_ **

As she pinned the last strand of hair back into place, tiny barks echoed from the lounge room. Her ears could pick up Morgan’s voice and there was no doubt he was already in the middle of training their newest member: Chatan the Kuvasz.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, finding her side sweep and loose bun complimenting her A line navy blue burgundy cap sleeve v neck long chiffon evening dresses with side slit.

A nice, simple dress that was easy to move around in and allowed her to hide a gun. She hummed to herself as she grabbed her diamond studs and Morgan called out to her.

“Aunt Kat! Barba’s here!” her nephew called, followed along with barks.

“One second!” she called back, spraying on some Vera Wang, ‘Princess’ perfume before leaving her bed room. As she drew closer, she spotted Barba in a nice black suit with his back to her. Slight growls alerted her to Chatan’s presence. “Chatan stop it. He’s not that bad.”

“A Kuvasz. Good choice,” Barba commented, turning around and took in her appearance. She bit her bottom lip, looking away as he continued to stare for a few moments.

“Get a room,” Morgan sniggered, holding Chatan in his arms and she shot him a look. “You better get going or else you’ll be late.”

“He’s right,” Barba cleared his throat, gesturing for her to go first. She walked over and kissed his head, scratching Chatan behind the ear.

“Lock up as soon as we leave and make sure he doesn’t mess with my equipment,” Kat instructed, heading after Barba as they left her apartment and headed towards the elevator.

It was silent as Barba fixed his tie.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Barba commented, breaking the silence and she gave him a small smile.

“Thank you,” she responded as the elevator arrived at the lobby. Together, they left the apartment building and they waved down a taxi. On the way to the ball, she fixed her earpiece and turned it on. “Can you hear me?”

“ _Loud and clear_ ,” Fin responded in her ear. Since there were two more important figure heads that had also received the threatening letters, the police department deemed it necessary to have SVU lead the charge with the security. Nick, Olivia and Sonny would be in the ballroom acting as security whilst Amanda and Fin checked surveillance.

“Here we go,” Barba murmured as the taxi pulled up along the curve. “Shall we?”

“After you,” Kat said as he opened the door and climbed out. She slid along and grabbed his outstretched hand. Taking it, Kat got out of the taxi and hooked her arm into his.

Barba showed the invitations to the bouncers and they were led inside.

The entire place was packed with people dressed up for the occasion. Waiters walked past with food and glasses of champagne. Kat swallowed and out of reflex, tightened her hold on Barba’s arm.

He noticed and glanced at her. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly and it almost sounded like he was concerned for her.

“I didn’t realise how crowded it’d be,” she murmured, her claustrophobia starting to trickle in. He patted her hand with his free hand and she looked at him, his eyes focused on her.

“I’m right here. Stay by my side and it’ll be fine,” he told her and she nodded, unable to say anything.

The night was spent walking around and Barba talking with people as Kat stayed by his side, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Amanda and Fin hadn’t found anyone who seemed to be up to no good and the others reported the same thing.

“Looks like tonight will remain uneventful,” Kat said quietly as she and Barba found their seats. The ball was going to host an auction and thirty percent of the money of each item was going to charity.

“ _Don’t write it off just yet_ ,” Olivia warned through the ear piece. “ _We don’t know what these guys are going to do. Keep an eye out_.”

“ _So far we’ve got nothing. I can’t even begin to think of what we’re looking for_ ,” Amanda complained as the auction began. In the middle of an antique necklace being sold, Kat could feel an eyelash on her face.

Reaching into her purse and grabbing her small mirror, she plucked it from just under her eye when movement caught her attention. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed a young man stand up.

“Bar—” she began to say as the lights suddenly shut off. Yelps in surprise erupted, followed by people complaining and speaking. Her skin crawl and she rose, grabbing her phone and quickly turning the torch on just as the man raised a knife to Barba.

“Rafael duck!” Kat exclaimed, punching his hand and knocking the knife out of his hand. She wasted no time as her judo training kicked in, grabbing his shoulder and arm. She spun around to his side and swept his legs off of the ground, knocking him flat onto his stomach. As she pinned his arms, kneeing his back, her ear piece was filled with multiple voices shouting orders.

“I’ve got one of the guys,” Kat reported as the lights turned back on. Glancing around, she saw five others pinned down by security and one by Nick. She looked up at Barba, seeing the surprise in his eyes. “You okay?”

“Yes,” he responded, staring down at the perp before his eyes flickered towards hers. “You…you continue to surprise me.”

“I got to keep you on your toes somehow,” she winked as one of the guards jogged over and handing her a pair of cuff. Locking them on the guy’s arms, she stood and the guard lifted him up.

Barba’s eyes widened at the sight as the guard took him away. “That’s Brandon Spina.”

“From Spina Medicines?” Kat asked, frowning slightly. “His uncle went to prison for raping a woman last week.”

“And I was prosecuting that case,” he sighed, rubbing his chin as they watched Brandon being taken away.

* * *

**Song: Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato**

 

**Sorry for the lack of update. Literally just wrote this chapter today since I had time to. Enjoy :)**

**Also, I hope I'm not turning Kat into some kind of super soldier or anything. I try and put in flaws or faults and such here and there.**

 


	6. Chapter Five: Knocking On The Burned Mind

** Chapter Five: **

** Knocking On The Burned Mind **

**_Three Weeks Later…_ **

Chatan was surprisingly gentle with children.

Because Morgan wanted to ensure their Kuvasz was properly trained and okay with younger children, Olivia allowed Kat to baby sit her foster son for the day. The reason behind it was Morgan’s statement, ‘you’re going to have kids sometime in the future.’

So here they were, at the park on a Saturday.

With Nick and his daughter Zara who was down for the weekend.

Her ten year old nephew was craftier than she gave him credit.

“—It erupted into a gang war and Dani was killed,” Kat concluded, letting out a tired sigh as she kept her gaze on Morgan. He was helping Chatan get used to Zara enough to let her pat him. Noah sat in her lap, playing with a couple of blocks. “She must have known it would end that way. She insisted Morgan stayed with me that night.”

“You’ve done a good job raising him,” Nick commented and she snorted.

“More like he’s helped raise me,” she said, smiling a little as Chatan sniffed Zara’s hand and licked it. “I honestly can’t imagine my life without him.”

“I feel the same about Gil. It’s sucks that I wasn’t around for most of his life and now…he’s as precious to me as Zara.”

Silence fell upon them as they both watched the kids play with the puppy. A vibration in her jean pocket pulled Kat away from the touching scene, adjusted Noah in her lap and she glanced at the screen.

Smiling, she answered it. “Hey mum, what’s up?”

 _“Just calling to check up on you. How have you been?”_ Julienne asked over the phone.

“Haven’t been shot lately so you know that’s the silver lining,” Kat joked and her mother sighed. “Oh! I booked the tickets and we’ll be heading to Avalon airport instead of Melbourne.”

“ _Wonderful. I’d much rather you go to Avalon instead. Melbourne is just…too many things could go wrong. So, where’s Morgan?”_

“I’ll get him,” she promised and placed the phone against her shoulder. “Morgan! Nan’s on the phone.”

Morgan’s face lit up as he and Zara ran back to them, Chatan hot on their heels. As he grabbed the mobile from his aunt’s hand, the puppy came and bounced around near her.

“Chatan _sentarse_ ,” Kat instructed in a firm voice. Chatan glanced at her before sitting down and she rewarded him with some chicken from his treat pouch that Morgan prepared.

“You talk to him in Spanish?” Nick asked, raising a brow and she shrugged her shoulders.

“Morgan’s idea. He thought that training him to do an action to a certain word in another language will block out the white noise,” she explained it to him and Nick just shook his head, chuckling slightly. “I just hope Olivia is gonna be okay looking after him for a week.”

“He’s fine with Noah,” Nick noted, watching the pup lick the infant’s hand.

“Yeah but Kuvasz are very one-family oriented. I’d hate to go away and have Liv bill me for damaged furniture,” Kat groaned as Morgan finished his conversation with his grandmother and handed her the phone.

“Daddy, can I have an ice-cream?” Zara asked and Nick grabbed his wallet.

“You want anything?” Nick offered to Kat who gestured to her nephew.

“I know her usual,” Morgan answered as the two children ran off, finding a nearby ice-cream vendor.

“He is the perfect child,” Kat declared as he phone vibrated in her hand. Frowning, she saw it was someone whom she didn’t think would ever call her on her day off. “Barba? Are you _that_ lonely without me?”

“ _I was wondering what you were doing today. Do you have any plans?”_ the ADA asked, ignoring her quip and she raised a brow. “ _If not, keep your schedule open for tonight._ ”

“Rafael Barba are you asking me out?” she asked, surprised along with Nick who mouthed, ‘are you for real?’ She nodded, trying hard to not laugh.

“ _Yes I am. Your response?”_

“Well, I suppose I can do you the favour and accompany you,” Kat answered in mock surrender as Nick tried hard to stifle his laughter. “Does six-thirty work for you?”

 _“Six-thirty is fine with me. Make sure to dress nice and I’ll pick you up from your apartment_ ,” Barba informed her before hanging up.

Kat stared at her mobile like it was some kind of bright light. “I believe our ADA just asked me out.”

“Something must be wrong with him,” Nick said and she lightly punched him in the arm as he laughed.

**oOo**

**_6:28 pm…_ **

She walked into the lounge room, smiling at the sight of Zara watching ‘ _the Lion King_ ’ with Morgan on the couch, Chatan sleeping soundly in his little bed.

“Thanks again for doing this,” Kat said to Nick who was currently in the kitchen serving up the ravioli Morgan made. Her partner offered to watch Morgan for the night and originally was going to take him back to his place but her nephew reminded him of their puppy.

“It’s no problem. I mean, I get to eat Morgan’s cooking so who am I to complain?” Nick grinned and she smiled in relief. Honestly, she was so lucky to have Nick as her partner. Her apartment buzzer went off and he smirked at her. “Your date is here.”

“Early as well,” she noted before walking over behind the couch and kissing Morgan’s head. “Be good for Nick and have fun.”

“You too,” the ten year old replied as she grabbed her black purse and headed out of the apartment. As she rode the elevator down, she double checked her appearance in her mini mirror as butterflies flew around in her stomach.

 _Just be cool. Think of it as a case_ , she tried to reassure herself but gnawed at her bottom lip. _With the hot ADA who makes your knees weak every time he says your name in that hot, exotic tone of his. Fuck me I am so boned._

The chime signalled her arrival and the doors opened. Stepping out, she immediately found Bar—Rafael waiting for her in his usual work suit.

“I feel like I’m the only one who’s put some effort so far,” Kat commented, walking towards him with a small grin on her face. “Did you seriously come after work?”

“Yes and we need to get to the restaurant as soon as possible to make it to the reservation,” Rafael told her, walking with her out of the apartment building and finding a taxi waiting for them. They made some small talk—mostly about work—until the taxi pulled up at an Italian restaurant.

“So what’s the occasion?” Kat asked as they walked in and were escorted to their table by a window.

“My way of thanking you for saving my life,” Rafael answered and she hid her slight disappointment by opening up the menu and taking a look at what was offered. “How long have you studied judo?”

“Since I was what? Eight,” she tried to remember her childhood. “My parent’s way of keeping me outside. I did kendo in Japan in year nine as part of the exchange program. Loved it so much that mum found a school that taught it.”

She lowered her menu, raising a brow at him. “What about you? What was the childhood of the great Rafael Barba?”

“No different from yours, minus the hacking,” he cracked a smile, one that reached his eyes and she found herself blushing a little. “Grew up in Brooklyn, studied my way into the Harvard scholarship and became a lawyer.”

“You’re right. Not as exciting as hacking into NASA,” she joked as the waiter came with their wine. Rafael poured them and she smiled. “But are you glad to be where you are now?”

He paused, taking a sip. “Yeah. ADA is a step closer towards being a judge.”

She hummed in reply, looking at the menu again and the rest of the evening went well. They chatted about things, life, childhood, work, hobbies and such. It honestly surprised her to see him so relaxed outside of his office.

“—I was so used to sitting in such an open space that whenever it’s crowded my claustrophobia kicks in,” Kat explained and Rafael chuckled at the tale. “I’m sort of okay with tight spaces but only if there’s a way out.”

“So you never went exploring into caves?”

“Nope and not for the reason you think,” she told him as they stood up after Rafael paid. She argued and wanted split the bill but the lawyer was stubborn and refused. “More afraid of brown snakes coming out—especially during the summer and spring.”

“Australia: Land of Everything That Wants to Kill You,” Rafael commented and she laughed as they walked down the street. They ambled side by side, only a few inches away from holding hands. Honestly, she _wanted_ to but her back bone was currently out for the night.

“Which when you think about it, makes me the most hard core person you know,” she pointed out and he snorted.

“My mother takes that title thank you,” he said and she grinned as they came to a stop at a crossing, waiting to walk over.

Kat swallowed her nerves and glanced at him. “Thanks Barba. This was nice.”

“Rafael,” he corrected her and upon seeing her questioning look, smiled. “We’re not at work. Feel free to call me by my first name.”

“As long as you call me Kat,” she countered and a devilish smirk crept onto his face.

“But it sounds so much sexier as Katrina than Kat,” he said, rolling his tongue in a way that had her cheeks turning slightly pink. Wanting revenge, she took a small step closer until they were just inches apart. She could see the curiosity in his gaze, along with a hint of desire. Seeing that, it gave her the small boost to put her mouth to his ear.

“Two can play this game, _Rafael_ ,” she purred, smirking as he tensed slightly and she pulled away just as the signal to walk shrilled. Not waiting for a reply, she began walking, feeling slightly victorious.

* * *

**Songs: Burn by Ellie Goulding and Knocking On The Mind by Kenichi Suzumura**

 


	7. Chapter Six: Running Back To Wonderland

** Chapter Six: **

** Running Back To Wonderland **

**_Two Weeks Later…_ **

“I’ve sent the data to your computer. Sorry that I’ve got to do it this way,” Kat apologised into the phone lodged in between her shoulder and ear as she typed away at her lap top.

“ _It’s fine. How is Morgan?”_ Nick asked over the phone and she spared a glance at his slightly opened door.

“Sleeping soundly. Chatan won’t leave him for a second. It’s kinda cute,” she answered as she held onto the phone with her hand since she no longer had to type. “Okay, so the image cleared up and guess who it is?”

Nick groaned. “ _The sick bastard. Alright. I’ll let Liv know and you can deal with Barba.”_

Kat frowned a little as she lay back on the couch. “Why am I handling Barba? You’re more than capable.”

“ _I didn’t go on a date with the guy.”_

 _“_ It was a ‘thank you’ dinner not a date.”

“ _Kat. I’m a guy and I know what I’m talking about_.”

She rolled her eyes, running a hand through her hair which was out of its usual ponytail. “Then throw me a bone cause I have no idea what is going on. I mean, we’ve grabbed coffee twice since the dinner.”

“ _Okay, so it sounds like he’s interested…man, I never had a school girl talk with Liv,”_ Nick suddenly realised and she sighed tiredly. “ _Do you see what you’ve done?”_

“Don’t blame me! I’m horrible at this and you’re my partner. That makes you obligated to help me in these things,” she pointed out, grabbing her empty coffee mug and rising from the couch. Nick continued to talk to her about work as she made herself another cup of coffee—something she can’t possibly stuff up—until her house phone rang.

“Hold on Nick, someone’s calling the home line,” she informed her partner, placing the mobile on the counter and grabbing the small, black wireless phone. “Burton residence.”

“ _It’s me,_ ” Rafael’s voice filled her ear and her stomach did its usual flip. Kat noticed herself becoming more and more self-conscious around the ADA. Like she was a fourteen year old back in high school looking at guys for the first time. “ _Rollins told me that you and Amaro were taking care of the Friggins case?_ ”

“Yeah. We’ve ID the perp: the violin teacher. DNA came back and Naomi fingered him. All that’s left is for Nick to go and pick him up,” Kat told the lawyer as she glanced at her mobile. “Could you wait a second?”

Without waiting for his reply, she lowered the house phone and picked up her mobile. “I’ve got Barba on the other line. I’ll handle the paper side while you go pick the bastard up.”

“ _Got it. Try and stay professional_ ,” Nick teased before hanging up. Kat rolled her eyes, swapping phones again.

“ _Who was on the other line?_ ” Rafael asked and she smirked a little, leaning against the counter.

“What? Jealous already?” she asked in mock surprise, having no doubt that he would be wearing his ‘I-am-unamused’ look right now.

“ _I’m not jealous. I am just asking out of curiosity,”_ he corrected her and she giggled slightly.

“But jealous would be such a hot look on you, _Rafael_ ,” she whispered his name as seductively as she could.When he cleared his throat, Kat couldn’t hold back the smirk gracing her lips. “It was Nick. I’m working from home today.”

“ _Is Morgan sick?”_

 _“_ Yeah. Some twenty-four hour bug that’s been going around. So no coffee date today,” she sighed half-heartedly. Kat hadn’t been lying when she told Nick that she had no idea where she and Rafael stood. It was like this in her mind:

She liked the guy. She thought he was good looking and dead sexy when he turned Latino on her. He was intelligent, good morals and actually had a sense of humour—although Nick doesn’t believe that.

But she couldn’t read him. He wasn’t some code she could crack.

And that’s what confused her.

“ _Try and not hide your disappointment, Katrina,_ ” he responded, using her weakness for the exotic drawl of her name against her. “ _Are you free this Sunday?”_

Pausing, she did a mental check as to what her schedule was for that day. Morgan had a sleep over on Saturday and would need to be picked up later on, her mother was arriving from Australia later that day to stay with them until they all left for Christmas, she was working but at night…

“I’m free Sunday night after work,” she informed him. “How about something less fancy this time?”

“ _Something wrong with the restaurant?_ ” Rafael asked, slightly surprised. _“I assumed by the amount you ate you were happy with it.”_

“I like great Italian food as much as the next person, but that was _your_ kind of date. Am I right?” Kat asked and by the silence she received, she hit the nail on the head. “So let’s change it up and go on a date I planned. Trust me, it’ll be awesome.”

“ _This should be interesting. I’ll swing by the precinct to pick you up_ ,” he informed her and was about to hang up when she called his name. “ _Yes?”_

She gnawed at her bottom lip and took a deep breath. “Is this…a date or another thank you outing?” she voiced the question plaguing her mind and waited with a battered breath.

Finally, with much amusement, he answered, “ _It’s a date Katrina_.”

When the call ended, Kat held the phone out in front of her in amazement before throwing her fist in the air and yelping out in excitement. Chatan’s bark brought her back to reality and she checked on her nephew, a massive smile on her face.

**oOo**

**_Sunday…_ **

“I’ll be home around…nineish,” Kat said, glancing at her watch as she grabbed her jacket. “Let Morgan feed Chatan until he gets used to you.”

“ _Darling, I am fifty-two years old. I am more than capable of looking after my grandson,_ ” Julienne told her firmly, chuckling a little at her daughter’s worrying.

“Force of habit,” she defended herself, finding Rafael waiting in the doorway to SVU. She gave a nod of acknowledgement, shutting her laptop down and grabbing her handbag. “I’ll see you later.”

“ _Have fun_ ,” Julienne responded before hanging up. As she stuffed the mobile in her jean pocket, Sonny called out to her.

“Where are you off to?” he asked, curious and noticed Rafael standing there. “Oh hey councillor. You need something?”

“Data from Detective Burton,” Rafael lied smoothly as they left the office together, heading towards the elevator. “You haven’t mentioned this to anyone?”

She was checking her bag to see if she forgot anything as they got onto the elevator. “Us dating? Haven’t really thought about it much. Besides, I don’t know how it works here in America, but Aussies don’t care as long as it doesn’t affect work.”

When she was met with silence, her eyes glanced up from her bag as the elevator’s doors opened on the ground floor. He had been looking at her before stepping out and heading out the door. Frowning, she jogged after him as they stepped out into the street.

“Hey! Did I say something wrong?” she asked, walking beside him, her attention focused solely on him.

“It’s nothing, just thinking about something,” Rafael dismissed it and she narrowed her eyes at him. “What movie are we seeing?”

Sometimes puzzles need time to be solved. Not now, but later the answer may show itself.

“The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies,” she informed him, seeing how he wanted to change the subject as they walked down the street together. Reaching out, she grasped his hand with hers but he pulled away. Before she could protest, he changed how he held it, linking their hands together further than before.

Smiling to herself, she gave it a little squeeze and noticed him smiling in the corner of her eye.

**oOo**

**_Monday…_ **

**_December 1 st…_ **

First thing she noticed was Fin and Olivia’s absence as she walked into the office. Followed by Amanda and Sonny’s conversation.

“—Probation: no. Immigration: no and the military hasn’t gotten back to us yet,” Amanda said, sounding frustrated as Kat walked over to her desk. “Hey where’ve you been?”

“A meeting,” Kat answered vaguely, putting her bag down and removing her coat. The only two people who knew about her continuous work with the CIA and how they were her handlers were Olivia because she was Kat’s CO and Nick because she trusted him. “What’s going on?”

“A humming rapist that attacks women in the early hours of the morning. Fin and the Sarge went to talk to the latest victim,” Sonny explained as Amanda’s phone went off. “You okay?”

“Yeah…it’s Atlanta,” the blonde answered, frowning a little as she answered. The other two detectives exchanged looks before Kat shook her head and turned her computer on.

“Hey,” Sonny rose from his seat and she turned, realising Fin and Olivia walking back in. “You guys get anything from the new vic?”

“She remembered the latex glove and the humming. No DNA, didn’t see the face: this guy targets his vics and knows their routines,” Fin answered tiredly as Olivia spoke up.

“Any matches on VICAP?”

Sonny snorted. “Yeah, too many. Unless this guy worked every city in the country—I gotta figure out how to narrow my search.”

“Without DNA it’s not going to be easy,” Olivia responded and gestured for Kat to follow her to her office. “Kat, a word?”

“Give me the information about each attack and I can hopefully calculate his next move or narrow it down to an area,” Kat suggested to Sonny before following the sergeant into the office. She closed the door behind her, letting out a sigh. “It’s been taken care of.”

“What did they have you do now?” Olivia asked gently as Kat rubbed her chin.

“Provide technical support for a covert military operation in Syria—don’t ask me what it was for,” she interrupted her CO quickly, eyes downcast. “I’m trying to forget the information as quick as possible.”

Olivia nodded and reached out, placing a hand on her arm. When she saw the sympathy and concern the sergeant had for her, her heart broke a little.

“If you need to take some time off…” Olivia trailed off but Kat shook her head.

“I’ll be fine. Just give me a couple of hours and I’ll be back to normal,” she told her, giving her a small smile. “I’ll go help Carisi with the search.”

“Okay,” Olivia nodded as Kat turned, opening the door just as a man dressed in a suit entered. Sensing it was a private conversation; she closed the door behind her and hurried to her desk.

**oOo**

**_Tuesday…_ **

**_December 2 nd…_ **

“We’re calling it Pattern Seventeen,” Amanda informed them all as she turned towards the board. “The DNA proves that one perp matching our New York MO committed three rapes in five weeks down in Atlanta in 2008.”

Fin spoke up. “The braniacs _had_ the pattern and didn’t even know it. They didn’t even _look_ for six years.”

“Any matches in CODAS?” Chief Dodds asked Sonny and Kat.

“Nothing. Not even familial,” Sonny answered. “DNA does show he’s a white male, European descent.”

“Which is fairly useless,” the chief muttered. “Did you check matching MOs in other states?”

“Matching MOs point to Vegas, Milwaukie,” Kat answered this time, crossing her arms over her chest. “I also did a little digging and found two in England and one in New Zealand.”

“Any DNA from those cases?” he asked but Olivia answered.

“Milwaukie is backlogged by a mile long and Las Vegas doesn’t even know if they’ve tested the kits or not,” Olivia answered, unimpressed by the responses.

“I called in a few favours owed to me and managed to get the ones in England tested. Waiting on the results now,” Kat added, waving her phone as a gesture.

“What worries us is this guy goes on sprees,” Amanda told the chief and Olivia glanced at him tiredly.

“And he’s on one right now,” the sergeant emphasised the urgency of the case to the chief. A vibration in her hand alerted Kat to a call and she stepped away, answering it.

“ _You’re lucky I bloody like you mate,_ ” Gideon’s voice filled her ear and she grinned. “ _The DNA you sent me matches the ones here.”_

 _“_ Thanks Gid, it’s good to see that favour paying off. Did you question the victims again?” Kat asked, noticing Amanda giving her a questioning look. She mouthed ‘England’ to her before turning away.

“ _Could only get one since the other vic died two years ago. Remembers the latex gloves, humming damn church music and blacking out,”_ he snorted. “ _Sounds like you’ve got your work cut out for you.”_

“Unfortunately. Thanks again and send me the info to the usual place,” she hung up and turned just as the chief left. “So LPD just got back to me and DNA matches.”

“Great. He went international,” Olivia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

**oOo**

**_Thursday…_ **

**_December 4 th…_ **

Her attitude, the way she lounged in the chair, her obvious distaste and disdain she held for her mother…Kat groaned and rubbed her eyes. Beth’s behaviour made her want to bang her head against a wall.

“You okay?” Fin asked and she gestured to the window. “Yeah I know.”

“How can someone be so blind and ignorant?” Kat wondered as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She checked her personal phone and found it fine and realised with a sense of dread it was the other one.

Holding back a groan, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. “I’m in the middle of something.”

“ _Yeah and so is VTNW is Lyons,”_ her CIA handler, a man named Jackson Smith, informed her bitterly. “ _We need you on the mission ASAP. Where are you now?”_

She pursed her lips into a thin line. “I’m at work trying to catch a dangerous rapist. Emphasis on the word _dangerous_.”

“ _Inform your sergeant that you’ll need a leave of absence for a couple of days.”_

“You’re joking right?” she said as Fin and Sonny gave her questioning looks. She waved it off and headed out of the room, towards the bunkers. “I can’t just leave in the middle of an investigation.”

“ _You can and you will. The SAS put in a request for an expert in all forms of technology.”_

 _“_ So send someone else!”

“ _They asked specifically for the Warden and the US government is happy to send you_ _. There’s no room for discussion_ ,” Jackson informed her firmly, leaving no room for argument. “ _Someone will pick you up from your precinct in thirty minutes. Make all necessary arrangements.”_

“This isn’t what I signed up for,” she spat, hanging up and resisted the urge to throw the damn phone onto the ground. Letting out a shaky breath, Kat left the bunkers as she dialled her mother’s number on her personal cell phone.

There was no other choice in the matter.

* * *

**Songs: Running Back by Jessica Mauboy ft. Flo Rida and Wonderland by Taylor Swift.**

**Can I just take a second to thank you guys. Seriously, I get giddy and teary-eyed at the comments you all leave and how many like this fic so much. I was so scared of posting this up after I got the request because I worried about whether or not I'd write the characters well enough, good plot etc. But seeing how happy you guys are on Warden is just...amazing.**

**Anyway:**

**As I've hinted in earlier chapters and what not, you guys can hopefully see the past I've been painting for Kat. It's obvious she's done some stuff off the record and hopefully you guys aren't hating it.**

**Also, a date with Rafael! Yay!**

**Let me know if you like where this is going and whatnot.**

 


	8. Just Breathe And Fall

** Chapter Seven: **

** Just Breathe And Fall **

**_December 15 th…_ **

The sergeant sat in the seat, his eyes showing his emotion and his very thought: this was all a joke to him.

“You have no case,” the attorney smirked. “There is no one willing to testify against my client. This is a waste of time.”

“Actually, there’s one person who is willing,” Rafael stated and the attorney, a Caucasian man with brown hair and blue eyes, raised a brow.

“And who might that be?”

Kat spoke up, “The Warden,” she answered, watching the sergeant’s eyes widen at the name. She could see the clear fear in his eyes as he stared at her in disbelief.

“No way. There’s no way you got into contact with the Warden,” Sergeant Donson objected and the attorney frowned.

“Who is the Warden?”

“A high ranking officer. They know everything about everyone and practically runs the military now,” the officer informed his lawyer and Kat had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes. The rumours people come up with continue to astound her. “I’ll take the deal.”

Rafael was surprised but said nothing until after they left. “That worked better than I had hoped. I have to thank the Warden, sparing me the headache of a trial.”

“I’ll let them know,” she murmured, rubbing her eyes a little. Physically she was exhausted, having only got back from her ‘trip’ two days ago. Mentally? She was in the process of trying to forget everything.

“You okay?” he asked and she opened her eyes, realising he was standing right in front of her, eyes filled with concern. She nodded as he reached out, cupping her cheek with his hand. “Still tired from the investigation?”

That was the cover story Olivia gave to anyone who asked. MPD needed her for an investigation and she wasn’t about to go and correct people. But guilt gnawed at her for lying to Rafael.

“Yeah…but I’ll be fine,” she murmured, smiling at him. His lips twitched into a small smile before slowly, he leaned in and met her lips with his own. Kat’s eyes fluttered shut as she relished in how warm and soft his lips here against hers. How gentle he was, as if she would break at any moment.

All too soon however, Rafael pulled away and she found herself following for another quick kiss. “Katrina,” he warned in between kisses.

“Fine…one more,” she pecked his nose, giggling a little at the look he gave her. “Hey, why don’t we stay in tonight? Watch some movies, order take away…”

He moved his hands to her hips, resting them there comfortably. “Yours?”

“I was thinking yours since it has more privacy.”

“What about Morgan?”

Kat rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. “My mum is staying with me until next Wednesday, remember?” she reminded him as her phone went off. Rafael pulled away as she grabbed it.

“ _Are you still with Barba?_ ” Olivia asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“ _I need you to come back. Your handler is here.”_

Kat held back the groan threatening to escape as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. “How bad is it?”

“ _It’d better if you come in to see for yourself_ ,” she answered before hanging up. Biting her bottom lip, she stuffed the phone into her pocket. Rafael was watching her carefully, frowning slightly.

“New case,” Kat informed him and he nodded. It wasn’t exactly a lie in a way. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Sure. I’ll swing by the precinct and pick you up,” he told her as she drew closer, pecking his lips before heading out the door.

**oOo**

“So what’s this all about?” Kat asked, stepping into Olivia’s office with Jackson sitting down. His black hair was held back by its usual mousse and shiny from it. “Because I have a date tonight that I am not cancelling.”

“It’s an easy job,” Jackson informed her, rising from his seat and staring at her with his brown eyes. “Do you remember Operation Golden Tree?”

“A British special task force did that one. Something about investigating a technological institute suspected of human trafficking,” Kat recalled briefly on a mission that had caught her interest. She had nothing to do with that one, thank god, but the results were interesting.

“Human trafficking?” Olivia frowned and Kat nodded.

“Yeah but the interesting part was that it wasn’t _that_ kind of trafficking. It housed children from the ages of one to sixteen and they were guinea pigs for various science projects. They would test children using various methods to improve their intellect, their endurance, health and appearances,” she continued to explain and watched the horror wash over the sergeant’s face.

“Oh my god,” Olivia whispered, covering her mouth.

Kat patted her arm sympathetically before looking back at the CIA agent. “So what’s this all about?”

“You know about the relocation program?” Jackson asked, handing her a file and she opened it up. “Our Jane Doe needs to be under your care for a while.”

**_Name:_ ** _Unknown._

**_D.O.B:_ ** _Unknown. Estimated around April 2009._

**_Medical History:_ ** _Unknown. Records show subject had asthma prior to being admitted to C.I.M Institute. However, due to treatment administered, subject is in perfect health._

“You guys haven’t even given her a name?” Kat frowned, having read a bit of the file.

“They thought it’d be better if you gave her one. Seeing as how she’ll be in your care for a while,” he explained and she raised a brow. “We understand that having a five year old might cause some problems—”

Kat snorted. “ _Some?_ My apartment only has three bedrooms. Not to mention my job isn’t exactly suitable for a five year old.”

“We’ve asked your mother to step in and assist you with her upbringing,” Jackson said firmly and she narrowed her eyes. “Look, the deal is if you raise her then you won’t be called on recon missions or anything.”

Kat paused, suspicious as to why that was offered. “Why me?”

Jackson sighed, rubbing his chin with his hand before putting it into his coat pocket. “She shows high levels of intelligence which means—”

“—She was put into the academic group,” she finished and the look on his face confirmed it. “Just…tell me this; will she working with you when she gets older?”

His silence was the answer she needed.

Sighing, she rolled her shoulders and looked at the other interrogation room. A little girl with dark brown curly hair sat at the table, colouring in the drawing provided to her. Her curls were held back into a ponytail and she wore a light green dress.

“Is that her?” Kat asked, walking over to the window and watching her. She seemed calm, despite all that’s happened to her. Millions of different girl names and their meanings ran through her head until one seemed to stand out. “Serena Burton.”

“Anything unusual with her, you report it straight to me,” Jackson said firmly as Kat opened the door, stepping inside.

Serena looked up immediately, her brown eyes filled with curiosity.

“Hey there,” Kat said awkwardly as she sat down. “My name is Katrina Burton.”

“Hi,” she responded quietly. “I don’t have a name.”

Her chest tightened as she gave the girl a warm smile. “You do. Your name is Serena Burton. I’m going to be looking after you now.”

**oOo**

**_That Night…_ **

She felt bad about leaving her mother with two children but Julienne insisted that she went on her date. Her mother used her experience in raising her and Ryan as her argument. And Morgan sided with her. And so did Chatan.

But that dog basically agrees with anything Morgan said so…

“What’s on your mind?” Rafael’s voice whispered as she laid against him, watching the movie.

“Work,” she answered absentmindedly.

“With the CIA?”

Kat froze, unable to say anything or move as he continued.

“Olivia told me everything,” Rafael informed her as she sat up, staring at him with her eyes widened. He seemed slightly annoyed; if his tone was anything to go by. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know what to say,” she answered, finally finding her voice. “How do you bring up something like that at dinner?”

“How?”

Her gaze fell to her lap as she gazed at her fingers. “I…it was a little bit before my brother died. I worked a case and stumbled upon a massive criminal organisation. They discovered my…abilities and hunted me for weeks until the CIA and FBI stepped in.”

“The deal was that as long as I used my skills for them, I would be protected. That became a huge thing when Morgan came into my care,” she explained and she snuck a glance at him.

His eyes were narrowed and his lips in a firm line. Before she could do anything else, he reached out and pulled her close to his chest.

“I didn’t know,” he murmured, kissing her hair as she buried her face into his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t tell you so you had no way of knowing.”

“That trip to DC?”

“A lie. I was actually in Lyons with a recon team.”

His grip tightened around her and she welcomed it. She proceeded to confess to everything; including Serena’s arrival. And her military call sign.

“So you’re the mysterious Warden?” Rafael asked and she nodded. “What did you do to get a reputation like that?”

Kat shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing. People just exaggerate.”

* * *

**Songs: Just Breathe by Kylee and Fall by the Jonas Brothers.**

 

***Bangs my head against my desk***

 

**I honestly have no words for this chapter. Please don't judge.**

 


	9. Let It Out Kanon

** Chapter Eight: **

** Let It Out Kanon **

**_December 20 th…_ **

He caressed her gently, his breath warm and tickling her ear, making her shiver slightly. His lips travelled down to her neck, stopping at the nape where he sucked gently. Kat leaned back, moaning a little.

Rafael’s lips found hers and he kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue in between. His fingers danced along her exposed stomach, moving further down until they rested on her thigh. Raising her knee slightly, he moved towards her core and slowly sunk himself inside of her.

Kat’s back arched, relishing in the pulsing pleasure coursing through as Rafael began moving. Slowly at first, his thighs met with her hips. His member slides in and out, back and forth, pumping her wet core. Every thrust drove him deeper and she gasped in pleasure.

Suddenly, he lifted her leg over his shoulder and began drilling into her, gaining loud moans from her. Each thrust filled her with a delicious sensation, leaving her wanting more.

“Raf,” Kat whimpered, digging her nails into the bed sheet underneath her.

It’s not long until his movements and her cries become feverish as they both happily climbed to their climaxes. Heat pools from between her thighs and she raises her hips, allowing Rafael to hit that sweet spot. Her stomach tightened, her hands fisting the sheets and she let out a cry as she came. Rafael groaned as she squeezed down on his member, giving one last thrust before joining her in the wave of pleasure.

He lowered himself down, pulling out as they both tried to catch their breaths. When the lawyer laid down beside her, he pulled her close until she was resting her head on his chest.

“I don’t want to stroke your ego,” Kat swallowed, her heart slowly returning to its usual rate. “But damn.”

“Is that a compliment, Katrina?” he asked, his chest rising. She shivered, the usual impulse whenever he used the sexy drawl of her name.

“Mmm you’re even hotter when you speak Spanish.”

“ _Le gustaría que le susurro al oído?_ ” he murmured, kissing her hair. “ _Y decirte lo increíble que eres.”_

She hummed, having no clue as to what he was saying but it was still sexy all the same to her. Her fingers lightly stroke his chest, inhaling his musk scent, mixed in with sweat.

“What souvenir did you want me to get you?” she asked. “Because I’m already planning to get a jar of vegemite and forcing the others to eat it.”

“Use that to get confessions if it’s that bad,” he commented and she raised her head, locking eyes with him.

“That spread was my childhood. Besides, not even we use heaps of it,” she informed him in a manner of fact. Suddenly, she remembered something and quickly pulled away, crawling out of the bed.

“What are you doing?” he asked, sitting up and she rummaged around her bag, looking for something. Having found it, she grabbed the two small boxes wrapped in Christmas paper.

“Here,” she beamed, handing them to him once she climbed back onto the bed. “Merry Christmas.”

He received them and opened the larger one first. Inside, was a Tommy Hilfiger watch.

“You said your one broke, so I got you this,” she explained as he pulled it out, studying it. If it weren’t for the smile on his face, she would have taken his silence as something bad.

“Thank you Kat,” his eyes softened as he kissed her cheek.

But she was grinning like a child, excited. “Open the other one.”

He did as complied, putting the watch on the bedside table before reaching over and opening the last one. This time, it was a pair of silver square curved cufflinks.

“Kat…thank you,” he said, putting them also on the bed side table and bringing her closer to his chest. His lips pressed against hers and she melted against him. No words were needed nor were they necessary; she got the message loud and clear.

**oOo**

**_December 24 th (EST)…_ **

**_Koroit…_ **

Sometimes, living in a small town can be beneficial. Great communities can accomplish great things as the saying goes. If one person needs help, then everyone comes together to help them.

But it can also be a pain in the ass.

Everyone seemed to want to express their sorrows at Ryan’s death—two years later from the actual incident. Others also wanted to know personal details about her; any husbands and what not. A few people have even mistaken Serena as her daughter.

“I refuse,” Kat informed her mother as she leaned against the counter. “I’d rather chew on nails than go.”

Julienne rolled her eyes at her daughter’s dramatic tone. “It’s not going to kill you.”

“I don’t appreciate being stared at. Much less by them.”

Julienne sighed. “Sweetie, they’re family. It’s tradition to spend Christmas with family.”

Kat snorted. “Oh right, I forgot about that. Allow me to clarify: I am not going anywhere near that sexist, egotistical, racist family. The kids aren’t going either.”

Seeing her daughter not going to budge on the matter, Julienne waved it off and headed towards the house phone, no doubt going to call her sister. Seeing the matter taken care of, Kat went to check on Morgan and Serena who were sharing a room.

Quietly, she opened the door and smiled softly.

Both of them were sound asleep; Serena hugging a small brown teddy bear that Kat recognised as Mr Cuddles; her old bear. She closed the door behind her and checked the time. It was twelve seventeen…which meant it was roughly eight in the morning back in New York.

Taking her chances, Kat headed towards her laptop and booted up Skype. Her eyes glanced at a particular name and smiled when she saw that they were online. Clicking it, the video call began going through until finally, they answered.

“ _Ain’t it a little early for you to be calling?_ ” Amanda asked and Kat raised a brow.

“It’s midnight here,” she reminded her blonde co-worker who rolled her eyes. “Just calling to say Merry Christmas.”

“ _It’s Christmas there? Damn, the time zones do my head in,_ ” she complained as Sonny’s voice was heard in the background. “ _Carisi! Kat’s on Skype!”_

A moment later, the other detective entered her view and grinned at her.

“ _Hey Kat, Merry Christmas,_ ” he told her and noticed the look of surprise on Amanda’s face. “ _What? I know about the time difference._ ”

“ _Did you Google it?_ ”

“ _Maybe…anyway, how’s Australia?”_ he asked Kat who sighed.

“Hot and humid. I forgot how hot Christmas was,” she answered, doing a quick calculation in her head. “Yesterday was around a hundred and two point two Fahrenheit.”

Both of them winced at that.

“So, anything new while I’ve been gone?” she asked and they filled her in, nothing major, court appearances and such. By the time she finished chatting to everyone; Olivia and Finn eventually made an appearance while Nick was out, forty minutes had passed. “Hey, I’m gonna get going so Merry Christmas and Happy New Year’s.”

“ _You too,_ ” Sonny responded before the call ended. She checked the time again before grabbing her phone and dialling a number as she headed towards the backyard.

“ _Merry Christmas, Kat_ ,” Rafael said immediately when the call connected. She grinned despite herself, sliding the glass door open and stepped outside.

“You must be psychic.”

“ _I prefer to think that I possess from intelligence to know the time difference between New York and Melbourne. How are you?”_

She grinned, leaning against a wooden beam. “Extremely hot right now. It was a hundred and two point two Fahrenheit yesterday.”

“ _Oh really?”_

“Yeah, that kind of weather can make a girl _very_ hot.”

She could hear him curse under his breath and tried to not laugh.

* * *

**Songs: Let It Out from Full Metal Alchemist  and Kanon from Uta no Prince Sama**

 

**Okay, so apologises:**

**First, for lack of update. I had to get reading glasses because my eyes became strained so badly that they lag a bit to read something. Shitty, I know. So I had to wait two weeks to get them and didn't write at all because I got serious headaches from it.**

**Second, sorry for a short chapter. It's a filler and also I ran out of ideas. But hey, smut.**

**Third, I downloaded Star Wars The Old Republic and have been playing the shit out of it. Highly recommend it.**

**Also, I work 38 hours a week so...**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

 


	10. Chapter Nine: If I Was Ready Or Not

** Chapter Nine: **

** If I Was Ready Or Not **

**_Thursday, January 15 th…_ **

Her fingers typed away as her mother’s voice filled the ear piece attached to her ear. It was a private call and instead of putting her on speaker, Kat chose to use her headphones while she worked.

“The agent assured me that the paperwork is going through and you’ll have the VISA soon,” Kat informed her mother, pressing the enter key and sitting back for a moment as the program ran. “How’s Serena feeling?”

“ _She’s no longer throwing up and I gave her some medicine. She’s resting at the moment_ ,” Julienne answered while Kat readjusted her glasses. “ _It’s just a twenty-four hour bug like I said.”_

 _“_ Can you blame me for worrying?” she sighed as the firewall was easy to break through. Looks like she’ll have to tell them to update their security after all…

“ _No sweetie. It just means your maternal instincts are kicking in—yes you have some,_ ” her mother pointed out before she could get a word in. “ _Before I forget, did you manage to get tomorrow and next Monday off?”_

She noticed a man walk in and chat to Olivia before turning back to her laptop. A message popped up, asking to crack a few more and test their security. Just because she wasn’t doing anything ‘physical’ for the CIA, didn’t mean they didn’t want her working still.

“Yeah so hopefully I don’t get called in. Morgan seemed pretty excited to have me for Parent’s Day,” Kat commented and opened the file. When she saw how heavily encrypted it was, instantly she knew that she couldn’t talk and hack at the same time. “Gotta go mum, more work.”

“ _All right. Be safe_ ,” Julienne said before hanging up. Cracking her knuckles and stretching her fingers briefly, Kat dove straight into it. As multiple algorithms, numbers, codes and methods ran through her head, Carisi called out to her.

“Kat, this is Amaro’s dad,” he said and she shook her head.

“Kinda busy right now,” Kat responded, resuming her task and ignoring him and everyone else for five minutes. When she had finished it—admitting to herself that it was a good one—she glanced up and saw Carisi was gone.

“Where’s Carisi?” Kat frowned as Olivia walked past.

“Gone to look over the interrogation with Finn. Nick went to lunch with his father,” she answered and noticed the way the sergeant acted.

“Is there something I missed?” the detective asked her boss who pursed her lips into a thin line. Yep, there was something she was definitely missing.

“It’s not my place to tell you. You’ll have to ask Nick,” was all Olivia said before disappearing back into her office. Kat glanced at her, biting her bottom lip before glancing back at the screen.

Something was up.

**oOo**

**_Three Hours Later…_ **

“So how do you think the jury is gonna go?” Nick asked as he, Rafael and Kat walked out of the court room.

“They saw Chad for the monster he truly is. I give about forty minutes for them to reach a verdict,” Rafael answered as they came to a standstill.

“Then how about lunch while we wait?” Kat suggested but Nick shook his head. “Right, you ate with your dad.”

“I’ll see you back at the precinct,” Nick told her, walking off. She suddenly remembered the way he acted after having lunch with his father and Olivia’s words.

“Can you wait a sec?” Kat asked Rafael and ran after her partner without waiting for a response. “Nick!”

He stopped as she ran up to him.

“We’re partners right? And partners trust each other,” she stated and he frowned, looking at her. “So if there’s something you want to talk about. Like family issues or you just want to vent. You know I’m here for you, yeah?”

Nick paused, staring at her for a few seconds before nodding. “Thanks Kat but there’s nothing to talk about,” he told her, resuming his walk. She stared after him, frowning to herself.

“Everything okay between you two?” Rafael asked, appearing beside her.

“I’m not sure,” she answered, letting out a sigh before smiling at him. “Lunch?”

**oOo**

**_Next Morning…_ **

“If my father did something I don’t want anyone here risking anything on his behalf,” Nick told them all as they gathered in Olivia’s office.

“Yeah but now she’s claiming some other guy sexually assaulted her?” Carisi frowned and Nick held up his hands in defence.

“I don’t know anything about that.”

“In the meantime Nick,” Olivia stood up. “You’re back at the desk.”

“Wow,” he said curtly, walking out and leaving Olivia to give orders to the rest of them.

“Finn, Carisi, you two get me a timeline, witness statements, cellphone pics, any video footage from that party,” Olivia instructed them and then turned to Kat. “Kat, see if you can get anything from the building’s cameras.”

Carisi commented on the accused’s record as he and Finn left the office. Kat turned to head to her desk when the sergeant told her to stay for a minute.

“Go easy on Nick. This whole situation with his father is delicate,” she advised as Kat uncrossed her arms.

“So is trust between partners and apparently our trust was one sided,” the detective commented, glancing at her watch. “I’ll have a look at any footage they find after I get back.”

“Morgan’s Parents Day right? When’s Serena’s?” she asked as Kat walked over to the door.

“Next Monday,” she answered, walking out of the office. She headed to her desk and grabbed her coat, making sure her laptop was on sleep.

“Look Kat—” Nick began to speak but she ignored him, choosing to walk out as he called after her. There was no point, she was pissed and hurt. Pissed off that Olivia knew what ever strained relationship Nick and his dad had and she didn’t know. Hurt that after telling him everything about her past…he had yet to do the same.

**oOo**

**_A Few Hours Later…_ **

“—With all due respect, no witnesses, she’s not pressing charges. We’re done,” the lawyer said with a shrug of his shoulder as Kat walked into the interrogation room.

“Not quite,” Kat declared, pulling up the security footage that showed her evidence on her IPad. “Javier never went downstairs. Just Gabriella and your client.”

The lawyer and Nicolas watched the footage and she couldn’t help but smirk a little.  

“Domestic violence is a must-arrest,” Carisi informed them as the lawyer rose to his feet.

“Yeah but it’s not a must-charge,” the lawyer argued as Nicolas got annoyed.

“Domestic violence? This is an accident that happened the night before our wedding. Come on,” Nicolas complained, standing up as well. “Never hit a woman.”

“Sit back down,” Carisi advised firmly as Kat recovered her IPad. Nicolas began arguing back and Finn gestured his head to the door to Kat. Taking the hidden signal, she walked out without anyone noticing.

As she went to go and speak to Olivia, the door was shut in her face and she blinked.

 _Probably not a conversation I need to hear. Or allowed to hear anyway,_ she figured, turning on her heel and heading back to her desk. She placed the IPad down; making sure the video was saved.

**oOo**

**_Two Days Later…_ **

“If you do that you’ll burn the chicken,” Morgan warned the ADA from the kitchen. Kat smirked a little, walking in and grabbing a bottle of ice tea from the fridge. “It’s better to sear it then put it in the oven at a medium temperature.”

“That’ll take longer,” Rafael pointed out.

“If you want it to taste amazing then let Morgan do it,” Kat said, coming up and kissing her boyfriend’s cheek. There was a knock at the door, followed by Chatan’s barking. “This is one case you will not win, Mr Lawyer.”

“Yes but this is one case I refuse to lose Miss Detective,” Rafael responded, kissing her lips briefly as Morgan made a few gagging sounds.

“Can you two go PDA somewhere else?” he complained as Julienne called out to her daughter. Smiling, Kat walked to the front door where he mother was.

And Nick.

The smile fell from her face instantly and she gripped the ice tea firmly.

“Nick, what are you doing here?” Kat asked and her mother sensed that it wasn’t a conversation she should be hearing.

“I’ll go make sure Serena is dried properly,” Julienne made her excuse, shooting her daughter a look as she walked past. Her eyes followed her mother’s departing back for a second before turning back to her partner.

“I need to talk to you about something,” Nick stated, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

“Is this about the obvious strained relationship between you and your dad? The one who failed to mention even after I hinted that I knew something was wrong?” Kat asked, sarcasm coming in thick waves in her voice. Nick had the decency to look ashamed. “When I told you about my brother and my cheery relationship with the CIA, I put my trust in you.”

“I know,” Nick said but she shook her head.

“No you don’t, Nick. Trust is shared between two people,” she informed him, lightly karate chopping her hand for emphasis. “Trust can make or break friends. Trust between partners is knowing the good and bad in each other and _still_ having each other’s back at the end of the day.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat. “I just thought you trusted me.”

Nick’s gaze moved to the floor. “I trust you Kat. It’s just…it wasn’t something that I thought would ever come up.”

“So will you tell me?” Kat asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “Because Rafael apparently knows and won’t tell me.”

Nick nodded and followed her to the lounge room.

And so he laid it all out. He told her about his childhood, his parent’s relationship, the domestic violence in his home and how he knows that his father hit Gabriella.

“And now my family hates me,” he sighed and she felt bad for him.

“You wanna stay for dinner then? Rafael and Morgan are trying to cook together and I emphasize on the word try,” she commented, earning protest from the two men. Nick chuckled, nodding as Serena ran past in her pink rabbit pattern pyjamas. “Serena, say hi to Nick.”

Serena paused, looking at Nick. “ _Buena noches_ ,” she greeted before heading into the kitchen.

Nick seemed surprised. “She knows Spanish?” he asked his partner who shrugged her shoulders.

“She’s got a photographic memory and picks up at lot of things. I have a feeling though she picked it up from Rafael,” Kat explained as Julienne called them for dinner.

* * *

**Songs: If I Was A Boy by Beyonce and Ready Or Not by Bridgit Mendler.**

**So sorry for how late this was. I had writer's block, two weeks of non-stop Christmas parties at work, Christmas itself and just...bleh. That's it. That's my excuse.**

**Short chapter is short. Sorry. Wanted to get this out before I went to bed considering I typed this as soon as I got home from work. Fun times.**

**Also! To answer a question someone asked me: No, I don't really have a schedule when it comes to updating or writing. I do however tend to update Warden after updating my Dragon Age Inquisition fic Bull's Flame. It's a pattern I kinda stick to without meaning to. So if you see Bull's Flame getting a new chapter, then you know Warden isn't too far behind since I updated them both today.**

**Anyway, enjoy and late Merry Christmas early Happy New Years!**

**Note: Found out season 17 will continue sometime in January so look forward to that as well.**

 


	11. Chapter Ten - 5:15

** Chapter Ten: **

** 5:15 **

**_Thursday, February 5 th…_ **

“What tastes better than its smell?” Kat asked, digging through the brown, paper McDonald’s bag and grabbing a chip. She took a bite and watched as Carisi’s face twisted in thought.

“A tongue?” he guessed and she nodded. “Alright, give me a better one.”

Taking another chip, she mused over a couple of riddles in her head as she ate her lunch. The place was having one of its rare quiet moments—most cases closed with no new ones happening. Olivia, Amanda and Nick were at the courthouse for a trial and Finn had the day off.

So here they were—eating fast food and telling riddles to pass the time as they held down the fort.

“Okay here’s one,” Kat grinned, sitting up straighter. “A king has no heirs or queen and decides to hold a competition to choose his successor. The competition was held only for children. Each child was given a seed and told to grow it. Whoever grew the biggest flower would be the future ruler of the kingdom. All these kids went away to grow a flower and after several months, were summoned back to the palace.”

“Everyone had a beautiful and large flower in their pot except for this one little girl. The king crowned her as his heir. Why?” she asked and sat back as Carisi tried to figure it out.

“Because all other seeds were fake or burnt and the other children cheated,” a voice spoke and she spun her chair around to find Rafael behind her. “Seeing as she didn’t have a plant, the king chose her for her honesty.”

“Oh, I get it,” Carisi slowly nodded. “My riddle, but whatever. What can we do for you councillor?”

“I came to get the files for the Baxter case,” Rafael answered as Kat held out the chip bucket. He took a couple, biting into them as Carisi stood and left to go and get the files. “Are we still on for tomorrow night?”

“You mean am I still terrified? Yes, we’re still on,” she responded as he kissed her head.

“My mother and _abuelita_ will love you. Just be yourself,” he said and she raised a brow at him. “What?”

“So you’re mum isn’t too pissed that I’m not a nice Latino girl or Spanish or whatever? Because there is nothing more terrifying than a mother’s disapproval.”

Rafael stole another chip. “You’ll be fine. Trust me,” he reassured her as Carisi re-appeared and handed him the small stack of files.

“Is it just you two?” the councillor asked and Carisi nodded.

“Finn’s got the day off and the others at the courthouse,” he explained and Rafael said nothing but left the office. “Okay then. I’ve got one for you.”

“I am a nationally recognised genius. Try and make it a _little_ challenging,” Kat smirked, taking a sip of her lemonade.

**oOo**

**_Friday, February 7 th…_ **

“Have you worked for Mr. Briggs for long?” Kat asked as Carisi closed the door.

“Yes, I have worked for Mister Walter for thirty years,” Ms Thwaites answered as the male detective sat beside Kat.

“Your daughters told us you expressed some concerns.”

“I did,” she confirmed and inquired whether or not Mrs Briggs would find out. Carisi quickly assured her that everything would be fine. “What she is doing to Mister Walter is wrong. Giving him them pills. He doesn’t know but _I_ see her. Man his age, he needs his ease.”

Kat nodded, writing down the statement.

“Does he know what’s going on?” Carisi asked. “In general.”

“He was brilliant…now he’s got gaps. Big empty spaces,” Ms Thwaites checked her watch. “Oh, she doesn’t like me to be late.”

“Thank you for coming in,” Carisi smiled, escorting her out as Kat headed through the other door, finding Amanda, Nick and Olivia.

“Housekeeper confirms it,” the Aussie stated, putting the note pad on Olivia’s desk.

“Briggs? As in Walter Briggs the writer?” Amanda asked and she nodded.

“Noble prize-winning Walter Briggs,” Kat answered, shrugged her shoulders. “Didn’t even know who he was until I Googled him.”

“Which is a disgrace,” Carisi said, walking in. “I could have told you that.”

“Yeah but then I’d have to deal with you fanboying,” she shot back and Olivia cut their banter off as they went over the facts.

“His wife—”

“Sixth wife,” Nick pipped up.

“—Who is forty-five—”

“Is making him have sex constantly,” Carisi finished and Amanda raised a brow.

“Is that a crime or an old man’s dream?” the blonde asked, shooting Nick a look and Kat heard her partner snort quietly.

“His daughters say she wants to have another child,” Olivia continued, ignoring all comments. “So if he is incapable of giving consent then they’re right. It’s rape.”

“Yeah and the fact that the alleged rapist is his wife is legally irrelevant,” Carisi sighed, shaking his head. “I mean, of all the people. I mean, have you guys—except Kat—read his book the ‘Fifth Assailant’? He’s a literary genius.”

Nick crossed his arms over his chest. “Isn’t he the literary genius who threw his wife through a plain-glass window?”

Carisi pursed his lips. “Yeah…there’s actually a scene in the book based on that,” he admitted.

“Okay so the complaint is coming from his daughters?” Kat asked, getting a nod from Carisi. “What do they get out of it? A bigger share of the will?”

“No. Love, devotion, concern,” Carisi listed off and she raised a brow. Olivia ended the meeting and ordered Amanda and Carisi to speak with Mr and Mrs Briggs.

**oOo**

Delilah excused herself to answer her phone as Nick and Kat glanced around. When she had finished talking, Delilah turned to them.

“That was my sister,” she explained. “She’s been at the courthouse all day trying to get visitation rights. Charmaine still won’t let us see him. Not even at a hospital.”

“Any word on his condition?” Nick asked as they followed her.

She picked up a chair, folding it back. “Stable but that’s all we know.”

“Has he had heart attacks before?” Kat asked, putting her hands in her coat pockets. It’s times like this when it grew cold that she missed Australian summers.

“Several. Going back to the eighties,” she answered.

“But can you prove Charmaine knew that?” Nick inquired.

“The _world_ knew it,” Delilah affirmed. “He wrote a piece about his first heart attack for S-Quire.”

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she glanced at the screen before shaking her head.

“Course I have twelve crises’ here today,” she muttered and noticed their looks. “I’m a playwright. I started this theatre to showcase my own work. Now I’m artistic director, fundraiser, ticket taker, occasional janitor.”

They exchanged looks.

“Let me be clear,” Nick interrupted her. “Did you or your sister ever specifically discuss your father’s heart condition with Charmaine?”

Delilah stared back at them. “Absolutely.”

“Thanks, we’ll let you get back to your work,” Kat smiled as they turned and began walking out. It wasn’t until they got into the car—Nick driving because he refused to let the ‘lefty’ drive—that she let out a sigh.

“That was a big one,” he commented and she waved it off. “What’s gotten you in a mood?”

“This guy—an acclaimed author—is going through a tug-of-war between his wife and his daughters. It makes my head hurt,” Kat answered as he pulled out of the curb.

**oOo**

**_Sunday, 8 th February…_ **

“Erectile-probe electro ejaculation,” Rafael read off the file and closed it. “That sounds like a sex-crime in the name itself.”

“We talked to the nurse on the ward in Westchester,” Carisi told the councillor. “In the middle of the night after he died and his daughters had just left—”

“His wife called in a ‘specialised company’ to extract his sperm,” Kat added as Rafael rose from his desk, approaching them. “Used to emergency calls. Kinda like cutting off people’s head from their bodies to freeze them.”

Rafael looked disgusted. “The hospital _allowed_ this?”

Kat shrugged her shoulders. “Wife had the right as you lovingly pointed out,” she replied and he shot her a look.

“You know what we’re looking at here,” Carisi chimed in. “She tormented this guy, alright? The blue pills, the flight from the hospital—”

“It pains me to say this but you’re right Carisi,” Rafael confessed. “She killed him.”

**oOo**

**_Monday, February 9 th…_ **

“You know she’s going to make that bail in five seconds,” Kat pointed out, getting off from the wall as Rafael gestured for her to walk with him.

“I’m aware of that  _a_ _mour_ but now it’s your job to find me something to make sure she doesn’t walk,” Rafael responded as they turned a corner. He glanced up in surprise as Lucia approached them. “ _Mami_.”

“We have to talk,” Lucia said and nodded at Kat. “Katrina, lovely to see you again.”

“You too, Lucia. How are you?” Kat smiled at her.

“I would be better if my son talked to me,” Lucia shot a look at her son who sighed.

“I’m a little busy right now.”

“You’re always busy. You don’t think this is important?”

Olivia turned the corner, a look of disbelief on her face. “Barba, a hundred thousand dollars for a homicide? Are you kidding me?”

“We’re lucky we didn’t get ROR,” Rafael told her. “Sergeant Benson this is my mother Lucia Barba.”

Lucia recognised the last name. “Benson? He talks about you. You drive him a little crazy. Though not as much as Katrina here.”

“I’ll happily hold onto that record.”

Rafael smirked a little before taking his mother further away and talking to her in a hushed tone. When Lucia began to leave, she turned back around and smiled at Kat.

“Don’t forget brunch this Sunday, Katrina,” she called and Kat waved in acknowledgement.

* * *

**Song: 5:15 by Bridget Mendler.**

**Sorry for another shortish chapter. But hopefully some banter between Carisi and Kat helped :D**

 


	12. Announcement!

** Introducing: **

** Warrented By You **

_**Hey guys, sorry that this isn't a new chapter but that one is coming underway. No, I'm here to announce that I've began another SVU fic but a Sonny/OC one called Warranted By You. The first chapter is up right now and I hope you all enjoy it like you have with this one. Here's a little tease for you:** _

* * *

 

“— _You can’t shut me up_!” a shout came and she glanced at the TV, watching in horror as a news cast came on. A brunette was shouting, struggling as she was being escorted out of someplace. “ _You can’t make this go away! Get your hands off of me! He’s not a role model he’s a rapist! He raped me!”_

Hearing that, she dialled Sonny’s number. “Hey, did you just watch the news?”

“ _Uh, no? I’m doing paperwork. Why, what’s wrong?”_  he asked, concerned.

“A woman is claiming Shakir is a rapist,” she answered, standing up from her chair and headed over to the TV, standing in front of it.

“ _The basketball hero? I’ll check online and see if I can find it. You say it’s on the news?”_

“Yeah, I’m looking right at it,” she told him and could hear typing in the background.

“ _Got it. Thanks Bree_. _By the way, you wanna go out tonight to celebrate you becoming a homeroom teacher?”_ Sonny suggested and her heart warmed at it.

“Sure, I’ll meet you at the precinct,” she grinned and hung up. Feeling a bit giddy, she squealed a little before heading back to the table and resuming her earlier task.

* * *

 

_**If you liked that, then go read the full chapter. And because I am such a nice person, here's a little sneak peek at the next chapter for Warden:** _

* * *

 

“Miss Renold, this is my aunt Kat,” Morgan introduced and the two women shook hands. The raven haired woman seemed kind, being roughly the same age as Kat—25.

“Amber,” Amber introduced herself. “It’s wonderful to meet you Mrs…?”

“ _Miss_ Burton. Not married,” Kat clarified and Amber raised a brow.

“Could’ve sworn I heard you declare it outside to Mrs Smith,” Amber commented and Kat rolled her eyes. “I understand—the woman’s a nightmare.”

Both women laughed and someone entered the room, slightly out of breath. Kat turned and to her surprise, discovered Rafael.

“Hope I’m not late,” Rafael said, kissing a surprised Kat.

“I didn’t realise you were coming,” Kat stated and noticed the grin on her nephew’s face. She gave him an unimpressed look.

“Morgan told me about it,” Rafael informed her, jumping to his defense and placed both hands on Serena’s shoulders. “And _pequeño ángel_ here asked me to come.”

“Munity in my own house,” she muttered as Rafael introduced himself to Amber and they began the parent-teacher interview.

* * *

 


	13. Chapter Eleven - Stupid Love

** Chapter Eleven: **

** Stupid Love **

**_Friday, February 27 th…_ **

Kat sipped her water from the bottle in her hand and tried to pretend that she was listening when really, she wanted to be anywhere but there. The blonde woman in front of her was bragging about her son, how great at athletics he was and how she was so proud of him.

She wouldn’t shut up.

“So where’s your husband?” the woman asked, having finally stopped talking about her son. “Mine’s talking with the football couch.”

Not wanting to admit she didn’t have a husband, Kat plastered on a fake smile. “Unfortunately, mine couldn’t make it. Too busy working hard at the courthouse.”

“Such a shame but landing a lawyer must mean you’re set for life,” the woman winked and Kat felt herself narrow her eyes. “I’m glad I found another housewife to talk to. We have a little group here—”

“Actually I’m a detective,” Kat interrupted her and didn’t fail to notice the change in tone.

“But your husband is a lawyer. You wouldn’t have to work!”

“Yes but unlike this conversation, I enjoy my job,” Kat clarified and gestured for Serena to come to her. “If you’ll excuse me.”

The woman stared after her as Kat moved them into the classroom. Morgan was chatting with his teacher and beamed when she approached them.

“Miss Renold, this is my aunt Kat,” Morgan introduced and the two women shook hands. The raven haired woman seemed kind, being roughly the same age as Kat—25.

“Amber,” Amber introduced herself. “It’s wonderful to meet you Mrs…?”

“ _Miss_ Burton. Not married,” Kat clarified and Amber raised a brow.

“Could’ve sworn I heard you declare it outside to Mrs Smith,” Amber commented and Kat rolled her eyes. “I understand—the woman’s a nightmare.”

Both women laughed and someone entered the room, slightly out of breath. Kat turned and to her surprise, discovered Rafael.

“Hope I’m not late,” Rafael said, kissing a surprised Kat.

“I didn’t realise you were coming,” Kat stated and noticed the grin on her nephew’s face. She gave him an unimpressed look.

“Morgan told me about it,” Rafael informed her, jumping to his defense and placed both hands on Serena’s shoulders. “And _pequeño ángel_ here asked me to come.”

“Munity in my own house,” she muttered as Rafael introduced himself to Amber and they began the parent-teacher interview. Amber had nothing but glowing words for Morgan, how dedicated he was, a sweet kid helping others.

“He’s a pleasure to teach and I know I can always count on him,” Amber praised and Kat ruffled his hair. “I envy his soon to be middle school teachers but I know he’ll excel. Have you decided on a middle school?”

Kat shook her head. “Not yet, but we’re looking.”

“Then may I recommend Mott Hall II?” Amber suggested and Rafael frowned.

“That’s one of the highly competitive middle schools in the area,” the councillor pointed out.

“Yes but I know Morgan can make it in. He’s exactly the kind of material they’re looking for. He’s a born genius.”

Kat scoffed. “He’s related to me—course he’s a genius. But it’s up to him whether or not he wants to go.”

Amber nodded and handed her the pamphlet. They talked a little more before they had to move onto Serena’s teacher who wasn’t as positive as Morgan’s one.

“She’s too smart. I can’t teach a lesson without her correcting me at least once,” the teacher, a man with blonde hair, complained. “I recommend moving her up a grade or two.”

“Isn’t that a little drastic?” Rafael frowned. “She’s only five.”

“And is a constant disruption to my class. I’ve given my report to the principal.”

They were soon dismissed and began leaving the school. As Morgan and Serena ran ahead, with the young boy instigating a small game of tag to distract them. The councillor and the detective took the opportunity to discuss what was said.

“It may be good for her to skip a couple of grades,” Rafael spoke, holding her hand. “She’ll get more out of it.”

“Raf, _I_ skipped a couple of grades and I can tell you now, it was horrible,” Kat told him. “Expectations were put onto me, pressure, not to mention other kids got spiteful and hated me. I don’t want her to have to go through that.”

“We’ll think of something. _No se preocupe por lo_.”

Kat sighed, dropping the matter for now as they all climbed into the car.

**oOo**

**_Sunday, 1 st March…_ **

Because she was a little backed-up with paperwork, Kat was sitting at the dining table, laptop open, glasses on with a few files sprawled across the wood.

Julienne was in the kitchen, baking cookies for her book club. It was nice to see her mother getting comfortable and used to living in America. Not to mention, she and Rafael’s mother began talking to each other. Julienne helped Lucia with the passing of her mother and Lucia seemed a lot better than before.

“So have you decided?” Julienne asked, appearing in the doorway from the kitchen, mixing bowl in arm.

“Decided what?” Kat asked, half-listening as she checked over something on a past rape case.

“Moving Serena up a few grades,” she reminded her. “It is your choice, isn’t it?”

Kat nodded, pausing and taking a sip from her orange juice. “Yeah but mum, remember when I had to skip grades?”

“You would come home crying from bullies.”

“And kids in America are worse,” the brunette pointed out. “I don’t want her to have to go through that. Kids are brutal—even more so when you’re smarter than them.”

Julienne hummed in agreement, stirring the dough. “What does Rafael say about this?”

“He thinks it’s a grand idea,” Kat sighed, removing her glasses and rubbing her tired eyes. “Honestly, I didn’t expect parenting to be tough.”

Kat’s mother laughed, putting the bowl on the table and moving behind her daughter, kissing her head. “This is the joy of being a parent, sweetie. Do what you think will benefit her more. After all, was it all bad?”

The detective paused, thinking back on her childhood. Yeah, there were bullies and expectations, but she did enjoy being challenged in the classroom. She actually enjoyed school.

“I’ll think about it mum,” Kat murmured and heard Serena crying. Rising from her chair, she walked into her room and found the five year old crying. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she pulled the small child into her arms, hugging her. “Hey, hey, it’s all right. What happened? Was it the monster again?”

Serena nodded. “He kept chasing me! I tried to get away but…” she choked out, burying her face in Kat’s chest.

“Wanna sleep with me?” Kat picked her up, carrying her bridal style into her bedroom. Gently, she lowered Serena onto the bed and turned on her lamp and her IPod dock. “I just need to finish up a few things and then I’ll come to bed.”

“Okay,” Serena nodded, pulling the sheets right up to her chin. Kat smiled, her eyes softening as she kissed her forehead and left to get back to her work.

“Nightmare?” Julienne guessed as Kat headed to the table. She paused, watching as Chatan left Morgan’s room, sniffing the air and heading to her own room. “Looks like he’s on the case.”

“Good investment,” Kat commented, quickly finishing up her work and packing everything away. She kissed her mother’s cheek and headed to her room.

Serena was snuggling Chatan, her small face buried in his fur. Trying hard to not squeal, Kat quietly took a photo on her phone before turning everything off and crawling into bed.

**oOo**

**_Monday, 2 nd March…_ **

“They want her to skip a couple of grades?” Sonny asked as the two of them headed into the courthouse. Noah came down with a small cold and Olivia asked Kat to go instead.

“Two. They wanted to push for three but that’s where I drew the line,” Kat replied as Sonny opened the door. She stepped through first, him following after her. “Move her from the first grade to the third grade.”

“What’s your ma think about it?”

Kat sighed, pressing the button for the elevator. “She thinks it’ll be better for her and I’m slowly starting to agree. I’ve got to finish the paperwork side of things, alert the CIA of the changes in her schooling.”

“Sounds exhausting,” he shuddered as they stepped into the elevator and rode it onto the floor for the court-hearing. “Let me know if you need any help.”

Kat snorted, stepping out of the elevator. “Between mum and I, we’re fine. Thanks though.”

Watching it was a train wreck. Another reason why Kat hated courts, judges and lawyers—except hers. It was a debate, try and see my point. Win the jury over etc.

“They made him look like the bad guy!” Bella objected as she, Kat and Sonny left the courtroom when recess was called.

“Welcome to my life,” Sonny responded dryly and Bella shot him a half-amused look.

“Hey,” Rafael rushed over to them. “Have you seen him?”

“Seen who?” Sonny frowned.

“Jordan Dolphy, he was supposed to be in the witness room. He’s testifying next,” Rafael told them, looking around and seeing if he was out. A nearby guard looked at them. “Have you seen my witness?”

“Squirrely looking guy? He was jolting for a smoke so I told him he had to take it outside,” the guard shrugged his shoulders.

“Did you,” Rafael and Kat shared a look. “Come with us.”

They rushed outside, looking around but it was clear as day to anyone—Jordan bailed.

“I had a bad feeling prepping him last night,” Rafael told her quietly as Sonny yelled at the guard. “There goes my last witness.”

“We’re not out of the game yet,” Kat murmured, patting his arm. He turned his gaze to her and she smiled. “You’ll pull a hat trick.”

“Sports metaphors? _Amor_ they don’t suit you,” he commented and she rolled her eyes. “But it was touching. Nice try.”

**oOo**

**_Tuesday, 2 nd March…_ **

His hands caressed her body, stopping at her hips as he thrusted in. Kat gasped in pleasure, loving the feel of him. His paced slowed down a little as he bent over and kissed her neck. His teeth grazed her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

Suddenly, he sped up, thrusting so hard that her body jolted a little. Her hands gripped the sheets, her head falling back to moan. The full feeling of him inside her made her stomach twist in knots. It tightened and tightened until it snapped, making Kat’s body shudder in pure bliss.

This didn’t stop him though, Rafael continued to pound away. He smirked at her flushed face, fucking her long and hard. The way he slammed into her, his grip on her hips, there wasn’t a single doubt that she was going to be sore in the morning.

Not that she minded.

When he finally climaxed, Kat pulled him close to kiss him. After finishing, he collapsed onto her, both of them panting.

“You were a little rough there,” she commented, running her fingers through his hair. “Everything okay?”

“Thinking about today’s earlier case,” he sighed, rolling off of her and pulling her into his arms. His fingers lightly traced her skin and she used his arm as a pillow. He kissed he head. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m not even mad,” she hummed, kissing his neck. “You’ll probably enjoy seeing me sore tomorrow. Knowing that it was you, buried in—”

She didn’t even get to finish as he growled, nipping her neck and she giggled, trying to get away. After they did it a third time, she knew without a doubt that she was going to be sore and possibly have trouble walking tomorrow.

It wasn’t all bad though, she got to wake up to him snuggling her from behind. The sun streaking through the window awoke her and she shifted slightly, wincing a little.

Slowly, she moved out of Rafael’s arms and crawled out of bed. Her hips were a little bruised and she was sore.

 _Great, never going to hear the end of it from Amanda or Liv,_ she thought, heading to the bathroom. She brushed her hair a little, teeth and used the toilet. Ambling back to the bedroom, she found him awake.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, and it would have sounded sincere if it weren’t for the proud smirk on his face.

Kat flipped him off and he chuckled. “I can barely walk without hurting. Congrats.”

He rose from the bed, having put on some boxers and walked over. Resting his hands on her hips, he pulled her close and kissed her lips gently.

“ _Mami_ wants to meet Morgan and Serena. Dinner this Sunday?” he asked and she mentally thought of her schedule before nodding. “Should I make a reservation?”

She shook her head. “No, have it at my place. Mum and Morgan can cook up a nice roast or something. A nice little family gathering.”

“Family huh?” he raised a brow and she pecked his nose. “Oh, are you moving—”

“—Serena up two grades, yes,” she interrupted and gave him a knowing look. “After you and mum sandbagged me, I have no other choice.”

“It’s what’s best for her,” Rafael told her firmly and she nodded. He smiled and brought her in for another sweet kiss and she allowed him, losing herself in the sensation.

* * *

**Song: Stupid Love by Jason Derulo**

**Here's another chapter, with some sweet times with Raffie both fluffy and smutty. A nice combo.**

**Anyway, I did post up another SVU fic Sonny/OC called Warranted By You. Go and check that out :D**

**Oh, that spanish translation is something like 'don't worry about it' or something.**

 


	14. Chapter Twelve: Let Her Go Sera

** Chapter Twelve: **

** Let Her Go Sera **

**_Thursday, 5 th March…_ **

“—So you made your little sister claim that he touched her because you didn’t get the lead role?” Kat asked in disbelief, staring at the teenage girl in disgust. “Do you not realise how messed up that is?”

Her brown eyes narrowed and the blonde glared. “He didn’t give me the part! I worked my ass off, I was _so_ right for it! It was _mine_. And he just goes and gives it to some mousey girl?”

“You know how much trouble you’re in?” Nick asked, listing off the offences and it slowly dawned on her. Tears sprung from her eyes.

“It’s his fault!” she kept crying out but Kat had enough.

“Your little stunt has ruined a good man his career and reputation. Think about others for a change,” The Aussie spat, walking out of the interrogation room. Rafael gave her a look, knowing how she felt and shared the same thoughts.

“Good work, detective,” Rafael complimented her and she sighed, leaning against the wall.

“Hey Kat, your phone’s been going off,” Sonny called, jogging over with her phone and handed it to her. She saw it was the school’s number and sighed, answering it.

“Hello,” she greeted.

“ _Miss Burton this is Principal Jameson, how are you today?”_

 _God dammit,_ she held back a sigh. “I’m fine thank you. What can I do for you?”

“ _It’s about the matter of your daughter. We have already agreed that she’ll be in the third grade next school year. However, her teacher and I feel that there is no point in her continuing the grade she’s in when it’s clear that she doesn’t need it,”_ He explained and she pinched the bridge of his nose. “ _She’ll be excused from school until September. None of this will affect her record, I can assure you.”_

 _“_ Okay, but can we make today her last day? I don’t want to pull her out of school in the middle of the day,” Kat requested, glancing at Rafael’s watch.

“ _That’s fine. Thank you for understanding,”_ the principal hung up and Kat rolled her eyes.

“Serena?” Rafael guessed and she nodded, pocketing her phone. “What’s the school’s problem now?”

“They feel it’s best that she finishes the first grade today and starts the third grade in September. So she’s no longer required to attend school,” she informed him, annoyed. They were making this harder than it needed to be.

Rafael snorted as Nick opened the door to the interrogation room. “Bet she’ll love that.”

“She’s confessed. Pretty much done with this case,” Nick crossed his arms over his chest after closing the door behind him.

“I’ll go give Mr Brigton the good news,” Rafael commented, grabbing his bag, walking away.

**oOo**

**_Friday, 6 th March…_ **

“Mummy, can I have this?” Serena asked, holding up a small bag of gummi worms. Kat stared at it, pursing her lips before nodding. The five year old beamed, putting it into the trolley as they continued down the aisle.

Since she had the day off, Kat decided to go grocery shopping with Serena tagging along. It was enjoyable, Kat sending her off to get an item and watching in amusement as Serena hunted it down.

“Now we just need Nan’s tea,” Kat announced, glancing at the shopping list her mum gave her before they left the apartment. As they turned to go to the next aisle, there were gun shots and screams erupting from the front of the store. Kat pulled Serena close, getting them down on the ground as fast as they could.

An eagle-masked man ran down their aisle, pointing a pistol at them. “You two, get up! Hands on your heads!”

“Okay,” Kat said calmly, slowly pulling them to their feet. Serena clung to her side as Kat placed her hands on her head, walking over to the gunman. He tied both of their hands together, shoving them to the front were a young mother with her baby, an elderly couple, a middle-aged man and four workers were there, tied up.

Kat immediately studied each gunman—discovering five in total. They all had their faces covered by a bird. One was an owl, a sparrow, hawk and pigeon.

“Check for more,” the owl man spat and the others searched the store, finding no one else. “All right. This is how it’s going to go down. Everyone shuts up and co-operates or else,” he pointed a gun at the woman with the baby. “I start shooting.”

“Anyone tries to be a hero and I start shooting. Now give up your phones,” he ordered, holding out a box. Everyone surrendered their phones and then he demanded the workers to give them all of the money.

“Everything’s okay,” Kat reassured Serena before turning to the other hostages. “Just keep quiet and don’t be stubborn.”

Kat was struck from the side, the impact heaving her forward as her head split in pain. Serena cried out as the others flinched. She could feel a trickle of blood run down her face.

“Boss said to shut it, bitch,” the sparrow spat as her head throbbed. It took a while, but eventually, they had mostly what they wanted. But to her, it felt off. This wasn’t a simple robbery. There was something else too it.

The answer came soon when the eagle masked guy demanded the rest of the money—stating that ‘the company needed to pay up.’ When one of the workers shakily informed them that the rest was online, behind a password that only those from headquarters could access, the gunmen seemed tense.

“Fucking hell!” The hawk masked guy shouted, kicking down a nearby shelf. The cans and glasses on it fell, shattering the glass onto the floor.

“Anyone here good at computers?” the owl demanded, surveying each hostage. When his eyes met hers, he strode over and pulled up roughly, startling Serena who tried to cling to her. “Let go brat!”

He shoved her to the ground and Kat went to reach for her, but felt the cold barrel pointed at her head. “You’re coming with me.”

“All right. Just leave them alone,” Kat said calmly, holding back the tears. She was dragged roughly by the arm to the manager’s office and shoved in front of the computer. “What do you need me to do?”

“Transfer money from the company’s account into this one,” he pointed to the piece of paper. Swallowing, she quickly logged it and bypassed all of the security codes. “You a hacker or something?”

“Something like that,” she murmured, mindful of his gaze behind her. While she accessed the bank accounts, narrowing them down, she carefully sent an SOS message to Olivia and Nick. She kept it brief, before switching back to the bank screens. She tried a few answers to the secret questions and when she got in, she paused. “How much do you want?”

She could feel his breath by her face and tried move a little.

“A million should do it,” he answered and as she tried to transfer the money, red alerts hit the screen. “What’s happening?”

“Security’s been alerted,” she answered, her fingers dancing across the keyboard, in an effort to make it look like she was trying. When in reality, she was freezing the account and making sure the money was going nowhere. “This account’s been frozen.”

“Try another,” he ordered, pressing the gun to the back of her head. She nodded, repeating the actions with the other five accounts. When the fourth one got locked out, hawk man burst through the doors.

“Boss, cops are here,” he told him, sounding worried behind the mask. The owl cursed, shooting the wall in front of him. Kat flinched at the sudden noise, worried that Serena was in danger.

“Look, they’re going to have this place surrounded. ESU is going to have snipers on the buildings, ready to shoot,” Kat warned them and both men looked at her.

“And how the hell would you know this?” the hawk masked man demanded, pointing a gun at her. The owl man however, had put the pieces together and gave a bitter chuckle.

“Didn’t realise we had a cop,” he sneered.

“Detective actually,” she corrected. “They’re gonna get a negotiator to try and talk to you. Make a deal with you.”

“And how well does that go for most people? Hmm?” the owl challenged and she slowly rose from her chair, holding her hands behind her head. “How do I know that’ll we’ll get out of here alive?”

She licked her lips, wondering whether or not she should admit it. Her mind turned back to Serena, how she cried out when she was shoved to the floor. Narrowing her eyes, she raised her chin slightly.

“Because I am your most valuable asset right now,” she confessed to him. “I’m a detective…but I’m also an agent for the CIA and a high ranking military soldier.”

**oOo**

**_Half An Hour Later…_ **

Her hands were tied in front of her as she was confined to a chair. When her phone rang, guns were pointed at her and the owl held out her phone close to her.

“Put it on speaker. No funny shit or else I shoot,” he warned, seeming slightly calmer than the others.

“This is Detective Burton,” Kat answered the phone.

“ _Detective Burton, this is Lieutenant Tucker. How are you holding up?”_ Tucker’s voice filled her with a small sense of relief and made her wonder something. If they pulled Tucker to play negotiator, the CIA must be in play.

“We’re fine. We’re all fine,” she paused, counting the hostages. “They’ve got ten hostages including myself but no one is hurt.”

“ _That’s great to hear. Am I on speaker?”_

 _“_ Yes, you are,” the owl answered before she could. “Now I’m going to keep this simple: We demand a million dollars, an SUV with tinted windows and a clear route to a helicopter on standby. No funny shit, no trackers or anything.”

“ _Okay, is there something I can call you?”_

 _“_ Try Owl,” Kat offhandedly suggested and owl man chuckled a little.

“If my terms aren’t met in the next thirty minutes, one person dies,” Owl continued.

“ _Owl, it’s going to take a bit to get you everything.”_

 _“_ Then you better hurry up then. The clock is ticking,” he said coolly, hanging up.

“Owl, you don’t need all of these hostages. I’m your guarantee that they won’t be coming in here, shooting,” Kat told him slowly, hoping her words had any affect. “Please, let the children go.”

“I would, but she’s your kid,” he pointed a gun at Serena and her breath caught in her throat.

“Let the mother and baby go then. You don’t want that baby waking up, screaming, crying,” she pointed out and he stared at her for a few moments before snapping his fingers. Sparrow roughly pulled the mother to her feet, taking her to the entrance. “Thank you.”

He said nothing as they all sat there in silence.

Five minutes later, her phone rang and they returned to the negotiations.

“ _Owl, thank you for releasing two hostages.”_

 _“_ I thought it’d be a show of good faith. How are my demands coming along?” Owl inquired and Kat stared at the old man. He seemed pale, hands shaking and the wife was checking on him.

It was when he clutched his chest did she realise what was happening.

“He’s having a heart attack,” Kat alerted them, getting their attention. “He needs to get out of here now!”

“Send in two paramedics but they have to be stripped down,” Owl demanded to Tucker. After making several arrangements, two men approached the building. When they were inspected thoroughly by the hawk and eagle, they ran towards them.

Kat said nothing when she recognised Sonny and watched, helpless as they carried the old man out on a stretcher, allowing the wife to go with.

“Now, where the fuck is my SUV?” Owl demanded.

“ _It’s on its way but it’s gonna take some time for the helicopter to get arranged,”_ Tucker informed him but Owl didn’t seem to like that. He turned and shot at Kat, the bullet puncturing her thigh and she cried out in pain.

“Do I look like I’m fucking with you?” Owl asked coldly, Serena crying out to her. Kat gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing feeling as blood pooled out of the wound.

Her chin was grabbed roughly, forcing her to look at the brown eyes behind the mask.

“Sorry, asset. Had to make a point. You understand, right?” he asked and she glared back at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you alive. You’re more use to me alive than dead.”

She said nothing as he released the grip.

**oOo**

 The phone rang once one of the men confirmed that the SUV had arrived.

“ _Owl, we’ve got the SUV and the money. We’re just clearing out traffic and getting the helicopter on standby,”_ Tucker informed him firmly. “ _Can you release some of the hostages?”_

Owl was silent, thinking about it before coming to a decision. “Fine. But I’m keeping the detective. Figured some big shots want her alive.”

“Mummy,” Serena sobbed as she was forced to stand up. Kat shot her a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine sweetie. Be a good girl and go outside,” Kat told her when she was taken away, along with the workers and middle-aged man.

**oOo**

As soon as her eyes found him, Serena sprinted towards his open arms. “ _Papá_!”

Rafael hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead and checking for injuries as the five year old little girl sobbed, tears running down her face. “Is your mother okay?”

“T-The bad man shot her! She’s bleeding!” Serena cried out, burying her face into his chest as Rafael lifted her into his arms. Nick and Olivia ran other, checking on her.

“Is she all right?” Jackson asked, having arrived onto the scene not too long ago. Rafael knew he was Kat’s handler for the CIA and glared at him.

“Why do you care?” Rafael spat at him. “You don’t care for her! All you care about is your precious asset!”

“I care about Katrina. She’s a valuable agent—”

“Exactly,” Nick stepped in, glaring at the agent. “If it weren’t for what she can do, you wouldn’t give a damn about this.”

Sensing he was not wanted, Jackson turned away, heading towards his CO. Another gun shot came from inside the store and his blood ran cold.

**oOo**

Kat cried out, her left shoulder burning and blood poured out of it. She had collapsed onto the ground, her mind slightly hazy.

“Tucker, you’re a shit negotiator,” Kat complained out, pressing her tied hands to her shoulder. She was trying to halt the bleeding as best as she could, given the situation.  

“Boss, she’s pretty messed up,” eagle stated, watching her entering the fetal position. Her thigh killed, her shoulder felt like glass was jabbing at her, head pounded from her earlier injury.

“Then they better hurry up or else she’ll die,” Owl commented indifferently, hanging up the phone. Her vision blurred, her hearing cutting off but she heard multiple gun shots, armed men running into the building from multiple entrances.

“Get a stretcher in here now!”

Nick’s face filled her messed up vision. “Kat! Stay awake for me okay? We’re gonna get you out of here.”

She made a noise, acknowledging it as she felt herself being moved and lifted into the air. Her eyes fluttered, struggling to stay conscious as the sky came into view.

Many voices, people calling out to her.

Serena’s voice was the last thing she heard before falling unconscious.

**oOo**

Her eyes slowly opened, hearing the constant beep of a heart monitor. Turning her head slightly, she saw that she was hooked up to various machines. Footsteps entered the room, grabbing her attention.

“You’re awake,” Nick smiled, walking into the room. “How do you feel?”

“I would say, but I’ve been taught to not curse in hospitals,” Kat grunted, feeling slight pain in her shoulder. “What happened? Is Serena okay?”

“She’s fine. At home with your mom,” Nick told her as she noticed a lot of flowers and balloons saying ‘get well soon.’

“I’m clearly loved,” she commented, noticing a small bouquet of lilies and jasmine flowers. She knew who they were from immediately. “So…what happened?”

“It was a personal vendetta against the company,” Nick began explaining in detail. He hung around for a bit after that before heading back to work and she was left with doctors and nurses.

A little bit after that, Jackson stopped by.

“Nice work on freezing the accounts. Company wanted to extend their thanks,” he informed her.

“Tell them I want my groceries paid for. I didn’t get to finish my shopping,” Kat demanded half-heartedly and noticed him cracking a smile. “Who are you and what have you done with Jackson?”

“What do you mean?” he frowned and she pointed, wincing a little at the movement.

“You smiled. You never smile at my clever quips.”

Jackson shook his head. “You worried me back there, Katrina. Don’t be so reckless in the future. The CIA can’t afford to lose you.”

“Ah yes, because who else could do their job for them?”

He opened his mouth to say something when Rafael knocked onto the door. As soon as he saw Jackson there, he glared.

“Agent, if you’re done chiding the patient, I suggest you leave,” Rafael suggested but it didn’t sound like one. Sounded more like an order.

“Get well,” Jackson told her before leaving. Rafael closed the door and was at her side, gripping her hand.

“How are you?” he asked, kissing her hand entwined with his. She smiled softly, squeezing his hand. “You scared me _amour._ I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Raf. I promise you,” Kat vowed, tilting her head up as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Songs: Let Her Go cover by Jasmine something on youtube. Que Sera by the Justice Crew.**

**What's this? Two chapters in one day????**

**Watched the latest episode, couldn't stop thinking about it at work, decided to write a similar situation for Kat and this is what happened. Honestly, this was going in a different direction until I deleted it and started again. And it's only 12:49am.**

**Enjoy~!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen - Thinking Of You

** Chapter Thirteen: **

** Thinking Of You **

**_Monday, 16 th March…_ **

When Lucia stepped into the hospital room, Kat almost died from happiness. She hated spending two weeks in the hospital. She hated doing absolutely nothing.

“If you’re here to take me away, I love you,” Kat declared and Lucia laughed, lightly hitting her good shoulder. “Thank you for this, Lucia.”

“I’m more than happy to do it and Raffi wasn’t kidding,” she said as the nurse came in, helping the brunette into the wheel chair and Lucia pushed her. As they made their way to the front of the hospital, Kat’s phone buzzed in her hand.

“ _I trust Mami is liberating you from the hospital?_ ” Rafael asked as soon as she had answered and she smiled to herself. Rafael had tried to ease her boredom and pain by visiting, sending texts and calling during the last two weeks. It was sweet of him and reminded Kat why she fell in love with him: he was selfless at times.

“We’re making the getaway as we speak,” Kat joked as the elevator doors opened and Lucia pushed her out. “How’s work?”

“ _Quiet for once. Although, I feel like that won’t last long,”_ he said and she pouted a little. “ _Don’t pout. I know you hate that you can’t work right now.”_

“It freaks me out sometimes how well you know me,” she sighed, rubbing her eye. “Fine. I’ll be a good girl and bum around.”

“ _That’s all I ask amour,_ ” Rafael said as the doctor walked over to them. “ _I need to speak to Mami.”_

Kat held up the phone to Lucia as the doctor approached, checking her over one last time before going over all of the necessary requirements to make a full recovery. It was a lot of ‘don’t do this,’ and ‘you can’t eat this,’ that honestly annoyed her.

By the time they finally left, Kat was vowing to not make any trips to the hospital in the near future.

**oOo**

**_Monday, May 4 th…_ **

Sitting down on the couch, her fingers tapped against her arm as she waited patiently. One piece of paper was standing between her and returning to her job and after two months off; Kat was eager to get to work.

“Do you have any more nightmares?” Doctor Adams asked, the psychiatrist assigned to her.

“I have nightmare but nothing about the incident,” Kat answered, trying to not show her annoyance at being held up as he signed the paper. “I had one about Chuckie coming to kill me if you wanna hear about that.”

He saw the sarcasm and smiled, shaking his head and held out the paper to her. “I’d rather not. You’ve made a quick recovery and you’re no worse for wear.”

“Thank you,” Kat said, grabbing it and standing up. She left the office and headed to work, calling Rafael along the way. A week ago, he had approached the topic of them possibly moving in together. She wanted to but liked Morningside Heights and didn’t want to leave the area.

But they weren’t able to really discuss it in between his job and her doctor appointments. It was just chaos everywhere.

“Is the first sign of being married to your job when you actually looking forward to going back?” Kat asked as soon as he had picked up.

Rafael laughed. “ _Are you sure? Because I thought there was someone else who could own that title.”_

She blushed a little, catching the subtle hint. “Hmm. He _is_ pretty good at keeping my bed warm at night. I have to give him that.”

“ _He could keep your bed warm all the time if you lived with him_ ,” he spoke and there was a noise in the background. A bit of shuffling and soon she heard Olivia’s voice. “ _I’ll call you back later. Lunch?”_

“Sure and tell Liv I’m on my way to work,” Kat hung up, jogging down the street in an effort to get to work quicker. When she arrived, she couldn’t help but be a _little_ dramatic about it. After all, that was what Katrina Burton was all about.

“Your thoughts and prayers have been answered,” the brunette declared, bowing a little once she stepped into the office. “I have returned. No need to get teary-eyed Carisi.”

“Good to have you back,” Finn grinned as Amanda gave her a quick hug.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Thrilled to be actually doing something for once. Ask Nick—I was going stir crazy,” she turned the attention onto her partner who couldn’t help but smirk at her. “You better not have cheated on me.”

“Your position is safe,” he assured her as she headed to her desk. “So, how’s the move looking?”

“At a standstill. I want to keep living in Morningside Heights and we haven’t really looked,” she answered with a shrug, firing up her laptop and checking messages.

Carisi frowned. “Wait, you’re moving?”

“Yeah with Barba,” Kat answered absentmindedly, entering a few passwords in until she was met with silence. Glancing up, she saw a very surprised Carisi staring at her. “You didn’t know?”

“Hold on a second. You’re _dating_ him?” he said, giving her a perplexed look.

“She’s been dating him for months now,” Amanda informed him, amused at his lack of knowledge. It _was_ common knowledge that she was currently dating their ADA.

Heck, when Olivia found out, she warned the Australian about dating the ADA and told her of own experience. When Kat assured her that she was more than capable of work and personal life separate, Olivia finally gave up.

But she was happy for them nevertheless.

“Jesus Carisi. How did you _not_ know?” Kat asked, surprised at him.

He rubbed his head. “‘Cause you don’t act differently when he’s here or at court. How am I supposed to know?”

“Would you like me to have sex with him on my desk to confirm things for you?”

He shot her a disgusted look. “I’m good.”

Amanda took a sip of her coffee, sitting down at her desk with a thoughtful look on her face.

“Your kids are gonna be smart as hell,” she commented and Kat blushed a little. “Speaking Spanish with an Australian accent.”

“Hacking into things and arguing back at you,” Finn chimed in and she rolled her eyes.

**oOo**

**_Tuesday, May 5 th…_ **

“Pulling them up…now,” Kat announced, grabbing the IPad and handing to Olivia. She had pulled security footage from the school courtyard around the time of Owen’s pick-up. “Sorry for the lack of colour but the cameras are old.”

“Pretty grey—not much help,” Finn commented as Olivia flicked through them.

“Alright but that _is_ Owen,” Olivia said as Dana approached them, distraught.

“Where’s Sam? Did you talk to him?” Dana asked, looking at Olivia in hope. “Does he have Owen?”

“We don’t think so,” the sergeant answered calmly. “We have one of our detectives with him now. Mrs Farhidi we do have some images that we’d like you to look through.”

They showed her the camera footages, flicking through but Dana was unable to ID the perp. Olivia quickly showed her to her office before turning back to the two other detectives.

“Anything else?” she asked them.

“Rest of the security footage is no help either,” Kat informed her and Olivia sighed.

“Kidnapped knew to keep his head down and hide his face,” she exasperated and pointed to the TV screen where four different traffic cameras were running. “Anything on the traffic cams?”

“Kat’s software is going through them now,” Finn answered as Carisi returned.

“I got the mom’s cellphone. Eight missed calls—one of them from me and two messages from a blocked number that I can’t access without a passcode,” he held it out to Kat. “Can you work your magic?”

“You could just ask her to unlock it,” Kat gestured to Dana who was pacing in Olivia’s office.

“Get these images to Amaro and see if the father can ID him,” Olivia ordered, handing Kat back the IPad and heading back to her office with Carisi. Her computer made a noise, letting her know something.

Quickly checking, her software picked up something on one of the traffic cameras. Taking a look, she saw Owen with the man shoving him into a black van. In one picture, the man showed his face as clear as day.

“Software picked up something,” Kat called out to Finn, sending them to the IPad and began running the plate. “Show them to Liv.”

“Missed having you around for the tech stuff,” he commented, heading into Olivia’s office. Kat just smiled quietly to herself.

**oOo**

**_An Hour Later…_ **

“You run the building?” Finn asked her as he climbed out of the car, along with Carisi, Nick and Olivia in a separate one.

“Scoped it out, at least three exits and a couple of windows. Multiple people inside,” Kat reported as Olivia gave out orders. Nick took charge, banging on the door and saying something in Spanish.

When no answer came, they barged through. Seeing as how only Olivia and Nick could speak Spanish, they left the rest up to them in terms of ‘police’, ‘hands up’ etc.

“—No Javier wouldn’t kidnap nobody,” a guy said in English.

Kat raised a brow. “Oh so now you speak English,” she commented, lowering her gun.

“You’ve seen Javier?” Olivia asked, placing her own gun back in its holder.

“Yesterday. He stay here sometimes,” he answered.

“Where is he now? He have a job?”

The man shook his head. “He quit job. He say now he have money.”

They all shared a look, coming to the same conclusion.

**oOo**

**_209 West 140 th Street…_ **

**_Tuesday, May 5 th…_ **

“ _Move now_ ,” Olivia ordered via comm as they sprang into action. While Nick and Finn headed down to the basement, Kat ran around back. She had studied the layout of the surrounding area, coming up with all possible escape routes Javier might take.

“ _We got the kid_ ,” Finn reported.

“ _And Javier?”_ Olivia asked and a moment later ordered, “ _All units go. Hostage is secured. Suspect is in flight.”_

Hearing that, she sped up, climbing a wired fence and jumping down onto the other side firmly.

“ _He may be in the alley next door,”_ Nick reported as she checked the corners, spotting a man with a cap walking away at a hurried pace.

“I’ve got eyes on him,” Kat reported before sprinting towards him. He saw her coming and tried to run the other way but Carisi and had arrived. “Police! On your knees now!”

Javier shakily held his arms up in surrender, lowering to the ground. “I no kidnap!” he exclaimed as Carisi cuffed him.

“No? What were you doing with that kid?” Carisi questioned him, roughly pulling him up onto his feet.

“Miss Dana paid me to take him. You ask her! She planned everything!”

 _God dammit,_ she thought, gesturing for him to be taken away.

**oOo**

**_Interrogation Room Number #1…_ **

**_Wednesday, May 6 th…_ **

“I don’t need a lawyer and I don’t know how this happened,” Fabiana repeated tiredly to Nick and Kat. “You can keep asking but I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? So you’re telling us you don’t know how Javier got the number for the school?” Kat asked, leaning against the desk.

“No.”

“You didn’t tell him that Dana would be late. That Sam would have the cash,” Nick chimed in, pacing around her a bit.

“No.”

Kat raised a brow. “What? A guy who knows little English figured this out on his own?”

Fabiana shot her a dirty look. “You’re not listening. I don’t know! You want me to say it in another language?” she spat, stepping closer and closer to Kat until she was a couple of centimetres apart.

“I want you to get out of my face first,” Kat responded, standing up straight in an attempt to intimidate her. Fabiana backed up a little.

“Javier put you up to this?” Nick asked, interrupting them. “Did he threaten you?”

Fabiana rolled her eyes, walking towards the wall. “He would never do nothing like that.”

“Let’s cut to the chase,” the brunette spoke. “We know you’re mad that they cut your hours—”

Fabiana spun around.

“What? No! It worked out,” she insisted. “I got from fourteen hour for one kid to twenty-two for two. Besides, I was happy to get out of that house.”

 “Why?”

She hesitated slightly. “I love Owen but Dana…after he divorce she couldn’t stop talking. How Sam was so cheap. How he want her to go back to work.”

“You ever bring up their financial issues to Javier?” she asked, seeing as how Fabiana was focusing on her more than Nick. Must be because she was a woman.

“He already knew. Dana told him—in Spanish—while he was fixing things.”

Nick’s brows furrowed a little. “And how often would he got over there?”

“All the time,” she said, looking annoyed. “She call him for everything. Toilet’s running, shower’s clogged, a cockroach that maybe was there but she can’t tell…she need to get herself a man and stop calling mine.”

“Were you always there when Javier was?”

“No,” she answered, looking at Nick. “I got other jobs. I go school.”

Kat frowned a little. “So he’d showed up whenever she called?”

Fabiana nodded. “He needs money. He does whatever Dana say. Let me go now. I have to get back to work.”

**oOo**

**_Thursday, May 14 th…_ **

“You’re going back home?” Kat asked, surprised at her mother’s sudden announcement. It was while she and Rafael were looking up apartments in the area when the older woman informed them of her plans. “But what about helping me with Serena.”

Julienne smiled, gesturing to Rafael. “Rafael is more than capable. He is already like a father to her and you both have a system down. Morgan is also old enough to watch her at home should the need arise.”

Kat rubbed the back of her neck, feeling Rafael’s fingers stroke her back. “When do you leave?”

“When you two have found a place,” she answered, rising from her seat. “I’ll be in bed. See you two tomorrow.”

“Night mum,” she muttered, sighing and rubbing her face. “I guess that makes the search easier.”

Rafael hummed in thought as she clicked through a couple and they began narrowing down the search. It had to be in Morningside Heights as community was well secured, had to have access to subways, apartment had to have three bedrooms and allowed pets. Unfortunately, none of them looked good or the price was shit.

“Does it have to be here?” Rafael asked as grabbed the laptop, clicking a few buttons. He selected Upper West Side, Upper East Side, East Harlem and Washington Heights and a lot of apartments came up.

“I like this one,” Kat pointed to the one in Upper West Side. They glanced at the photos, floor plan and both agreed with was what they had wanted. Putting the laptop on the coffee table, she snuggled into his arms and looked at him. “So we’re really doing this?”

“Second thoughts?” he asked casually but she could detect the slight fear in his tone.

“None whatsoever,” she promised, kissing him gently on the lips.

* * *

**Song: Thinking Of You by Katy Perry.**

**Had a case of the old writer's block and only actually started typing this chapter today. Finishing now at 1:05am so I'm going to bed now.**

**So Kat and Rafael are finally moving in together. I've literally spent 30 mins looking at apartments that would suit them and look good, price is what they could realistically afford as I'm making it so they bought the apartment rather than rent it.**

**The link is here: http://www.nakedapartments.com/apartment/3-Bedroom-West-97TH-ST-New-York-NY-10025-5T0LxvS**

**Go take a look I guess.**

**Going to bed now....zzz**

 


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Locked Away

** Chapter Fourteen: **

** Locked Away **

**_Friday, May 15 th…_ **

“I’ve already called the agency to confirm things. We’re scheduled for a look tomorrow morning before work,” Kat said, weaving past a couple of nurses as Morgan and Serena went ahead.

“ _Great. How’s Amaro?”_ Rafael asked as she watched the two kids disappear into the hospital room assigned to her partner.

“I’m about to go in. I’ll see you later,” she hung up and stood in the doorway, watching with a smile as Morgan lifted Serena onto the bed. The little girl hugged her partner tightly. “How the tables have turned.”

Nick chuckled as she stepped into the room. “I’m hating it as much as you.”

“How are you feeling?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Sore. The food here is horrible,” he pulled a face but it brightened when Morgan revealed a care package of goodies made by him. They talked a little more before Morgan dragged Serena out to go grab some food at a nearby vending machine.

Taking this time alone, Nick disclosed his decision to leave SVU. To retire due to the extent of damage his knee had taken from the bullet. She wasn’t going to lie and say she was fine. It crushed her that Nick had to retire but knew there was no other choice.

“This last year has been amazing,” Nick confessed, smiling at her as she tried to not cry. “You have been…by far one of the best partners I’ve ever had. You’ve been there for me, supported me with Gil and Zara, had my back. Thank you, Kat.”

A tear rolled down her cheek as she grasped his hand. “No thank _you_ , Nick. For putting up with me.”

“A difficult task.”

She laughed through her tears, advocating to not hit him due to his injuries and that she didn’t want to ruin this moment.

“Arse,” she shot back and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Back in D.C. and Sydney, no partner was there for me like you. Between the CIA work, helping me with Morgan and Serena…listening to me about Rafael…I remember you picking me up during the raid. You’ve had my back through everything.”

“What a year,” he commented and she nodded, squeezing his hand lightly.

“What a year,” she agreed, feeling him squeeze her hand back. “You are a brother to me, Nick.”

He smiled warmly, eyes softened at her. “You too, Kat.”

**oOo**

**_Wednesday, May 20 th…_ **

They had arrived at Olivia’s place, the adults greeting the lieutenant as Serena and Morgan went over to place with Noah.

“From us,” Kat handed her a bottle of champagne and a box of Morgan’s profiteroles with whip cream filling.

“Thank you,” Olivia beamed, taking them as Rafael closed the door behind him. “How’s the move going?”

“Finished an hour ago. It’s just a matter of unpacking everything,” Rafael answered, grabbing a glass for the two of them. Finn and Sonny soon arrived, exchanging good wishes with their boss.

“Amaro coming?” Rafael asked, resting his arm around Kat’s waist naturally. Sonny still couldn’t believe that they were dating, but watching the two of them now—especially with the ADA’s hand on her, made it obvious.

“Yeah he’s on his way,” Olivia answered and Sonny nodded.

“He’s doing better right?” he asked Kat as she sipped her wine.

“Two weeks into PT and already complaining like me,” she answered, smiling a little as the others chuckled. The front door opened as Amanda and Nick stepped in. Well, Amanda walked in, Nick was on crutches.

“You guys started without us?” Nick asked them, waddling on in as Amanda shut the door.

“Would you expect anything less?” Kat raised a brow, a smirk on her face and he mirrored her before handing the flowers over to Olivia. Everyone caught up, relaxing with each other.

Rafael and Kat sat next to each other on the couch. His arm was draped around her shoulders as they watched Sonny play with Noah. Serena was sitting on Finn’s lap, playing on Kat’s phone and Morgan was talking to Amanda.

“What do you want to do with that spare bedroom?” Kat asked Rafael, watching Noah with a small smile on her face. “Turn it into an office for the both of us?”

“Yeah,” he confirmed, eyes softening as he gazed at her. As if drawn together, they quickly kissed before being booed by Sonny and Morgan calling them out on their PDA.

“There are children around,” Sonny said in a scandalized tone.

Kat just rolled her eyes, refusing to remove the smile on her face.

**oOo**

**_Saturday, May 23 rd…_ **

She was at mid-yawn when she walked into the kitchen and was almost tackled by a small person. Grunting on impact, she looked down and found Serena grinning up at her.

“Happy birthday mummy,” she beamed and it hit her that it was her birthday. It had completely slipped her mind.

“Thanks sweetie,” she hugged her back before allowing herself to be escorted to the kitchen. She walked past Rafael who was reading the newspaper with a mug on the table. “Morning.”

“Morning,” he replied, tipping his head back and returning her kiss. “Get an overnight bag ready before you go to work.”

“We going somewhere?” she asked, heading into the kitchen. “Where to?”

“Spoilers.”

She rolled her eyes but said nothing as she threw some bread into the toaster. After the usual morning rush—Kat getting ready and packing her bag, Lucia stopping by to pick up Serena—Morgan, Rafael and Kat left the apartment.

Morgan was dropped off along the way to the precinct and gave her a quick birthday kiss on the cheek. When pulling up to the curb, Rafael gave her a kiss that had her wanting more and a blush on her face.

“What was that about?” she asked, curious as he smirked at her.

“A taste of what is to come,” he promised, pecking her lips. “I’ll pick you up. Go arrest some criminals.”

“As long as you prosecute them,” she winked, climbing out of the car and headed inside. As she entered, she couldn’t help but glance at Nick’s desk. It was empty again but it felt lonelier than before. Probably because she knew he was never going to be back there.

“Happy birthday Kat,” Amanda called, putting a cup of coffee on her desk when the blonde walked in later. The others wished her the same thing before they got stuck into it.

“Carisi, Burton,” Olivia called their attention. “I need you two to head to Success Academy and find out what you can about the ring of boys. Who led the acts, where did they get the ideas from.”

“On it,” Sonny replied as the two of them headed out.

**oOo**

**_That Evening…_ **

After a two-hour drive, they had arrived at a place that Kat had been meaning to travel to ever since she moved to America. A place that called out to the inner child inside.

Hershey Park.

“No way,” she breathed when she saw the welcoming sign. “You brought me to Hershey Park.”

Rafael chuckled at her excitement, glancing at her briefly. “I did.”

“I love you so much right now,” she declared as they arrived at the Hotel Hershey. They checked in and were already whisked away to the spa treatment: a whipped hot cocoa bath. Before she went to remove her robe, hands grasped her waist.

“Let me. Just relax and enjoy your present,” Rafael whispered in her ear, removing her bath robe and kissing her shoulders. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m debating whether or not to drink the bath instead of taking it,” she blurted out and felt her shoulders shake as the ADA laughed. “What! You asked.”

“ _Continúan sorprendiéndome_ ,” he said, kissing her shoulder. She had no clue what he said—when does she ever when he switches to Spanish? But right now, she wanted to soak in that massive tub of hot chocolate.

They eventually got into the tub. Rafael sitting behind her as she sat in between his legs, her back against his chest. The water—chocolate? The chocolate water felt great and smelt great.

“Thank you for this,” she murmured, pulling him into a kiss. At first, she intended it to be a sweet one—ah puns. But when he maneuvered his tongue into her mouth, drawing out a moan, the bath just got a lot hotter.

Cupping one breast, his fingers brushed against her nipple. Squeezing it, Rafael smirked when she moaned again. Feeling something brushing her backside, Kat pulled away, stood up, did a one-eighty and sat back down.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she arched her back as he kissed his way down her neck and then to her full mounds. His hands were at her hips, raising her a little bit to slip inside.

Kat gasped in pleasure, closing her eyes as he began to pull her back down onto him. She helped, rising and falling with his hands guiding her speed. A steady rhythm was set, lips pressed against each other.

“Bed,” Rafael growled lowly, forcing them to continue it in the bedroom. Not even a second with her back against the sheets, Rafael had climbed on top and thrusted back it.

He slammed into her at a pace that jostled her whole body, hips hitting her thighs again and again. Kat’s breasts bounced with each thrust, spellbinding the lawyer.

Her fingers gripped the sheets, her legs locked around his waist to prevent him from escaping, mouth opened with moans and gasps coming out. The feeling of being completely filled and fucked to the brim had her stomach in knots. Knots that continued to build with each sensation, each pleasure shooting down her spine until it snapped.

Her juices trickled down her thighs, sleeking his manhood. Rafael couldn’t hide the self-satisfying smirk as he continued to pound away at her. It wasn’t until after her second orgasm did he empty himself into her. His seed spilling into her womb with a pulse after pulse of warm fluid.

“We’re gonna need another shower,” she panted as he rested his cheeks against her breasts.

He looked up, his eyes full of mischief. “Shall I join you?”

After the second shower—an actual shower with no fooling around—they were relaxing in the bed, cuddling. Her head rested against his chest, his arms around her.

“You spoil me,” she murmured, kissing his chest. “Thank you. I don’t deserve you.”

He kissed her forehead. “I wanted to spoil you. Besides, I’m not exactly complaining about the end results,” he responded and she smiled to herself, burying her face into his chest.

* * *

**Song: Locked Away by R.City ft. Adam Levine**

**Short chapter. Literally researched good holiday destinations in Northeast America and found this darling little place. I would want to go there and there's no fucking way Kat wouldn't want to go either.**

**Also some smut.**

**And her birthday is exactly one month after mine. hint hint.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Note: Hope I am not making any of the character OOC. I swear I am avoiding that at all costs.**

**Note, Note: If you guys have any questions you want to ask e.g. the writing process, fav characters, any upcoming fics for this fandom etc. let me know. Or of you want to get to know me then that's fine too :)**

 


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Wasting Away One Day

** Chapter Fifteen: **

** Wasting Away One Day **

**_Thursday, June 4 th…_ **

**_ADA Rafael Barba’s Office…_ **

“Yates wants to… _touch_ his fiancée, Susie Frain?” Rafael asked, stopping mid-type and turning to Olivia behind him. “Hasn’t he touched enough women already?”

“Look. They’ve been together for twenty years and never hurt Susie,” Olivia sighed, clearly tired with this whole deal. Kat had already been filled in what she had missed yesterday as it was her day off.

“And she’s okay with conjugal visits?”

“She called about them twice.”

Amanda smirked at the ADA as Kat sat next to her, sitting cross-legged. It was a known fact between the detectives that if they wanted something badly—bring Kat along to help convince Barba. As Finn said—it sweetened him up.

“Every pot has a lid,” Amanda commented.

“Lovely. You do know how this would look if word got out right?” he asked and Kat raised a brow.

“Wouldn’t you want to touch me after not seeing me for a long time?” she asked her boyfriend who shot her a look.

“ _No el tiempo_. Yates is already on the hook for multiple rapes and murders,” he shut his laptop down, shoving it into his bag. “Now he wants to trade crime tips for conjugal visits.”

“If Yates is telling the truth there could be another serial out there,” Amanda pressed further as he began writing something down.

“Pick your poison councillor,” Olivia smiled bitterly and Rafael swore under his breath.

“ _Fine._ Bring the fiancée upstate. Let them…conjugate. And then interrogate them both afterwards,” he stated and pointed a finger at the blonde. “You better be right about this Rollins.”

Amanda looked slightly offended as they all rose from their sitting positions. Olivia and Amanda went ahead as Kat moved behind the lawyer. Resting both hands on his shoulders, she massaged them a little.

“ _Dios mío_ don’t stop,” he groaned and she laughed, working out a small kink in his shoulders. “They make you come again?”

“To soften you up,” she answered, moving down to kiss neck. “And if you were _really_ difficult then to… _conjugate_.”

“I’m starting to understand why Yates wants to touch his fiancée,” he hummed, resting his head against her stomach, staring up at her.

“I’ve told you so many times. Our jobs suck because half the time they don’t schedule up,” Kat lightly scolded, kissing in between his brows. He pulled her closer, lightly pecking her lips. “Are you softened up now?”

“ _Si_ , but now I want to come home to conjugate with you,” Rafael muttered and she laughed, pulling away and heading towards the door. For good measure, she sashayed—swinging her hips. When she heard him mutter from Spanish word, a self-satisfying smirk crossed her lips.

**oOo**

**_Early Next Morning…_ **

Everyone looked extremely uncomfortable by the moans and pleasured groans coming out of the caravan. Even the guard.

Kat was sipping her coffee, trying to block it out. It didn’t exactly help her that she was engaged in the same activity not too many hours ago with Rafael.

“I’m getting paid to listen to others have sex. Is that right?” Kat voiced her complaint to Olivia who shared her sympathy.

Checking her watch, the lieutenant turned to the guard. “Okay we good?” she asked and he nodded, heading up the steps.

He knocked on the door. “Time’s up. Coming in,” the guard announced and muffled sounds of movement answered. The door soon opened with Susie stepping out and Yates after her—sporting some grey boxer shorts.

“Miss Frain before you leave my detectives have some questions for you,” Olivia said, gesturing to Sonny and Finn.

Susie seemed slightly alarmed and turned to Yates. “No one told me about this.”

“Oh hey it’s all right,” Yates rushed over to his fiancée, giving her a reassuring kiss before Finn and Sonny escorted her away whilst the three women followed Yates inside the caravan. They questioned him as he put his pants on and retied his shoes.

“Lena was a lovely girl. She was over here from Switzerland for her doctoral. They met at Columbia,” Yates informed them.

“Met who?” Olivia asked, sitting down while Amanda and Kat leaned up against the walls.

“Her fiancée. No?” he guessed that they didn’t know and laid down. “The night that I stitched him, he said that it was a sex game gone wrong. He had to have tortured—oh…he might have sealed her inside that wall while she was still alive.”

Kat rolled her eyes. “Focus Yates.”

Yates snapped back. “Right, I’m sorry. That poor woman,” he said, showing fake sincerity.

“You were gonna give us a name?” Olivia prompted and he sat up.

“I was. Apologises. Carl,” he recalled. “Yes, when I was a senior-resident he was an attending—strange man. A little delicate. Pale, kept to himself which is why we were surprised when he got engaged to Lena.”

Amanda raised a brow. “Does this delicate man have a last name?”

“Rudnick. Doctor Carl Rudnick,” Yates answered and they had heard enough.

“That’s it, we’re done,” Olivia announced as she and Kat began to leave while Amanda snapped at Yates for pulling their strings. Yates however, seemed genuinely shocked that Rudnick was the chief medical examiner.

“Wait _Carl_ became an EM?” Yates questioned, following them. “Oh no that is, that _really_ , that’s perfect! He never liked people but he always liked cutting.”

“Don’t even try it,” Kat said but he begged them to hear him out. Sighing, Olivia turned back to him.

“Did he do any of the autopsies on the girls you found? Nadia maybe? Come on, a man like that with all those female bodies being delivered to the morgue—having been tortured to death,” Yates paused, eyes widening as Kat observed him. “That is a trigger. He would get off on them and he would want to go do another one for himself. That girl, the girl in Pelham Bay. Did Rudnick do her autopsy too?”

The three women exchanged looks.

“Have another EM recheck the body. His report didn’t say so, but I bet you dollars to donuts that he cut up that body while she was still alive,” Yates said before they left him.

“I can’t believe him,” Olivia complained quietly as they walked away.

“But he could be onto something. I mean, what he says kinda makes sense,” Amanda told her and looked to Kat for help. “You think so too right?”

Kat swallowed, thinking of her choice of words carefully. “I think he may be onto something. I’d have Himuro or Warner do a private autopsy. If neither of them find any contradiction to Rudnick’s report—then Rafael will have your ass,” she chimed in, giving Amanda a look.

**oOo**

**_ADA Rafael Barba’s Office…_ **

Of course, Rafael wasn’t happy with Yates’s accusation against Doctor Rudnick. Even had Amanda apologising for dragging this all out until Sonny pointed out something.

“I’m still only mid-search but there _was_ a Lena Grunwald from Switzerland who want to Columbia at that time,” Sonny told them, rising from his seat. “As far as I can tell she never graduates. She just disappears off the grid towards the end of 2002.”

Rafael stared at the detective. “You actually looked into this.”

“Yeah councillor. I did,” Sonny shot back. “‘Cause is Yates _is_ taking a flyer for an appeal then we have to rule this out. Now, Kat and I are still new here but how well do you guys know Rudnick?”

Olivia’s brows furrowed in thought. “He got here right before you two did. Out of Miami I think,” she answered and the two fresher detectives shared a look.

Sonny did disclose to Kat about his search—even asking her for help and access to all kinds of records.

“Carisi is right,” Rafael stated but she knew he was reluctant to say it. “Yates is looking to overturn his conviction. Did Rudnick ever mention that he went to medical school with Yates?”

“No he didn’t,” Amanda responded but Olivia rolled her eyes.

“So what if he did?” the lieutenant asked tiredly. “Yates kidnapped, raped, tortured and murdered Nadia. He’s guilty. The only reason he’s bringing up conflicting evidence is for his appeal.”

Kat finally spoke up. “Still. If they did know each other then Rudnick should have recused himself from Yates’s case,” she pipped up, getting a nod of agreement from her boyfriend.

“Easy enough to confirm,” Rafael said and looked at her and Sonny. “And while you two are at it, find if Rudnick has any connection to the townhouse in Harlem. Or if he knew this supposed fiancée Lena Grunwald.”

“See if Susie has a clear photo of Lena. I’ll run it through facial recognition,” Kat said but Finn frowned.

“How’s facial recognition gonna help if she was never arrested?” the dark skinned detective questioned but Kat just sat back and smiled. After all, it was never good to reveal too many of her tricks.

“A magician never reveals her secrets,” she said slyly and noticed the look Olivia was giving her. “Don’t worry—legal secrets.”

**oOo**

**_Later That Night…_ **

_If Lena did return to Switzerland, then records of her passport should show up,_ Kat thought, entering in the month of February 2002 into the security log. Files appeared and she watched millions of people check in at the gates.

It was while she was in mid-sip of her green tea did she noticed something.

Pausing the video feed, she took a closer look at a woman with curly hair and a large hat. Frowning, she compared the image to the photo Olivia had gotten off Susie and saw differences between the facial structure.

Running facial recognition software, it was examining the files on both photos as she thought about it.

 _What if…_ she checked all airports in Switzerland and discovered no records of Lena landing back there. _So she left but never made it. There weren’t any major plane crashes during that time—post 911. What about…_

She checked Rudnick’s passport logs just to rule it out but discovered something interesting.

“Are you still up?” Rafael asked, appearing from their ensuite bathroom as she sat on the bed.

“Found something you might wanna know,” she stated as he climbed into bed beside her. “Looked up Lena’s travel logs and it _does_ state that she checked into JFK but she never made it to Switzerland.”

“Meaning?” he asked as she showed him security footage of ‘Lena’ at JFK as she was leaving.

“I don’t think that’s Lena. I’m going out on a limb here and say it’s Rudnick—just hear me out,” she pleaded when she saw the doubtful look her gave her. “Just to rule it out, I looked up Rudnick’s logs and he’s got the opposite problem to Lena. His says that on the fifteenth of February, he returned from Paris but he never left the country or Canada.”

“You think Rudnick was able to pass as a Swiss woman post 911?” he asked and she shrugged her shoulders, closing down her laptop and putting it on top of her drawer.

“This case is already as messed up that I think it’s a possibility,” Kat admitted, climbing into bed as he turned off the lamp lights. She snuggled into his side as he placed a hand on her hip. “Why do we work in jobs where people are buried in walls?”

“Because neither of us can stand injustice,” Rafael murmured, kissing her hair.

* * *

**Songs: Wasting Away by Tonight Alive and One Day by Trading Yesterday.**

**Welcome to Season 17 everybody! Welcome to fresh hell!**

**Anyway, I might not be quick with this season as the last one due to the fact that this season hasn't finished. I'm waiting for more episodes to come out so I can sorta plan ahead. I'll still write, just not as often and also because of my job.**

**But enjoy~!**

 

 

 


	18. Chapter Sixteen - Work From One Call

** Chapter Sixteen: **

** Work From One Call **

**_Sunday, June 7 th…_ **

When Susie’s head was revealed through the garbage bag, nausea hit her like a freight train. Coughing, Kat turned away from the sight, closing her eyes and trying hard to not bring her breakfast back up.

“You all right?” Sonny asked as she moved away, gagging a little. He put a hand on her shoulder as she dry heaved a little.

“I’m good,” she swallowed, the nauseated feeling still swimming in her stomach but it didn’t feel like she was going to vomit any time soon. Gulping in the air, she stood up straighter and avoided looking at the body. “Only a twisted, demented person would do this.”

Olivia saw how uncomfortable she was. “Head back to the precinct and see if you can’t get anything on traffic cams,” she ordered the detective who was more than happy to leave the beach. Olivia dropped her off on the way to Rudnick’s townhouse and Finn was surprised to see her back so soon.

“Didn’t feel like going for a swim?” he asked as she headed to her desk and booted up her laptop.

“I just didn’t feel like seeing my breakfast make a return,” she answered, checking traffic cameras from Susie’s house all the way to Fort Tilden Shore beach. She also confirmed from the Uber driver of the time Rudnick was dropped at his house, giving him a solid twelve hours to murder and dismember Susie.

As she was creating the timeline, Olivia had returned, followed by Sonny and Amanda not too long after.

“Sonny, get this up on the TV,” Kat called, throwing him the USB with the timeline and relevant data on it. He caught it with ease, used to working with her and got to work on it.

“You two okay? Both of you threw up earlier,” Sonny noted, looking between the blonde and brunette.

“I _nearly_ did,” Kat reminded him before glancing at Amanda. “I’m guessing you did?”

Amanda waved it off. “I’m fine now,” she reassured her tight-lipped. Kat got the feeling it was more than just a weak stomach but didn’t press any further.

The two female detectives moved from their desks to the meeting area, sitting down as Sonny got the information onto the TV screen. It gave a detailed map of the area, highlighting Rudnick’s movements.

“Nice work. You gotta show me what format you used,” Sonny said as the three of them heard Rafael’s voice. He was clearly unhappy with this morning’s investigation finding.

“Twelve hours after Rudnick post bail a potential prosecution witness is found in pieces with the morning tide!” Rafael stated, stressing each word to show his displeasure.

“We’re well aware of the problem,” Olivia responded coolly as Amanda greeted him as they drew closer.

“Where the hell is he?” Rafael demanded to Amanda who showed him the last photographic location of Rudnick that Kat dug up—posting bail at eight last night.

“Uber driver confirms dropping him off at his Harlem townhouse. So sometime between last night and this morning he goes to Susie Frain’s apartment, dismembers her, bags her body and dumps her in the water at Fort Tilden and then he disappears,” Sonny informed the ADA who stared at the TV screen with the data.

“We’ve got a bolo out on his car, his credit, his bank card and so far no luck,” Amanda added and Rafael turned to Kat.

“No traffic cams? Does everyone know he dresses in drags?” he asked, raising his voice, impatience and worry etching into his tone.

“The FBI and CIA know about him,” Kat pointed out, rising from her seat.

“Oh? So they already know!” Rafael responded with sarcasm, turning away. Kat walked towards him as he continued, “The EMI’s office, the mayor’s office, the people in _my_ office—the people are-are falling over themselves—”

“It’s a mess, I get it. But it won’t help if you get worked up,” Kat told her boyfriend, putting her hands on his shoulders as he glanced at his phone.

Holding up a finger, he answered the call and his lips thinned. “Yes, I’ll hold for the governor,” he said to the person on the phone before putting it against his chest.

“Find him,” he ordered her and she nodded.

“Okay,” she answered quietly, patting his shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him and reassure him everything was going to be all right. That’d she’d do her job, that Rudnick would be found. However, they were both at work and had to remain professional.

He walked away, letting her hands drop to her sides.

“Wow,” Sonny commented as Kat glanced at him. “Somebody needs a vacation.”

“I don’t blame him. The guy jumps bail and then kills our witness,” Olivia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Speaking of which,” Amanda started. “We need to notify Yates that his fiancé is dead.”

“That’s not a priority right now, he’ll find out on the news,” Olivia dismissed it but the blonde continued to pursue.

“I know he will but the photo. The photo that Rudnick sent to Susie pretending he was Lena, CSU tore her house apart and they couldn’t find it anywhere,” Amanda told them as the two younger detectives exchanged looks.

“Not surprised that they didn’t. Rudnick went to her house first for that photo,” Kat commented as Olivia raised a brow.

“Then check her phone records and see if she called Rudnick.”

Sonny frowned. “You think she was using that photo for blackmail?” he asked ambivalently. “You know she did not come up with that idea on her own.”

“Which is why I need to talk to Yates,” Amanda pressed their sergeant who looked annoyed. “You know he’s more opened when it’s just the two—”

“Nice try Rollins,” Olivia cut off, shaking her head and walking to her office. Kat turned and stared at the TV screen, shoving one hand in her pocket. Amanda muttered something about getting some food and left, leaving just her and Sonny.

“What’s going on in that genius head of yours?” Sonny asked as she exhaled loudly through her nose.

“Coming up with a battle plan. You said he’s a drag?” she asked and he nodded. “With a history like his, added to his feminie dressing habits, it’s possible he’s got aliases.”

“So check bank records?” he asked as Kat headed towards her desk.

“And follow the trail,” she responded candidly, sitting at her desk and getting straight to work.

**oOo**

**_Tuesday, June 9 th…_ **

“I’m tracking the bus right now,” Kat informed Sonny as she brought up a satellite view. “Thank you NASA.”

“ _Please tell me you didn’t just hack into a NASA satellite_ ,” Sonny asked in disbelief and she smirked to herself. “ _Kat!”_

 _“_ I didn’t. Not NASA anyway,” she reassured him but it didn’t help. “The bus is going along the 90 route and just entered Scottsville.”

“ _Reckon we can make it?”_

She did a quick calculation in her head, taking into account of Amanda’s speed and driving. “Enough to have a coffee break. There’s tolls along the way they’ll have to hit. I’d say around after nine that bus will arrive.”

“ _Thanks Kat. Keep an eye on it,”_ Sonny said as she took a sip of tea from her mug.

“I’ll keep you posted,” she promised, hanging up. She stared at her screen, wondering how Rudnick thought he was going to get away with everything. Shaking her head, she glancing away and finished writing out another report.

Her phone buzzed again and she glanced at it. Seeing the caller ID, she frowned a little and answered it. “Morning mum. What’s up?”

“ _Oh nothing much. Just wanted to ask you something,”_ Julienne said. “ _When does summer vacation start for Morgan?”_

“On the twenty-eighth and doesn’t go back until the eighth of September,” she informed her mother who hummed at that. “What are you planning?”

“ _Well, what if you sent them here? You and Rafael are busy with work and won’t be able to take them out as much. And I want to give Serena a full Australian experience.”_

Kat snorted a little, taking another sip of her drink. “You know she’s American right?” she reminded her in slight amusement.

“ _And so is Morgan but that kid has our Aussie blood and so will she. Besides, I want to spoil my grandkids,”_ Julienne admitted and Kat laughed a little.

“Ah, so the truth comes out. I’ll talk to Rafael but I don’t seem to have a problem with it,” Kat told her, checking on the bus’s progress. No issues had come up and it was running on schedule. “I’ll also let Jackson know.”

“ _Call me when everything’s set up then. Are you at work?”_

“Can you hear the stress?”

“ _A little. Are you able to talk about it?”_ her mother inquired and Kat pursed her lips.

“It’s been a shit week all round,” Kat finally responded, letting it sink in.

**oOo**

**_Monday, June 15 th…_ **

Leaning against the wall, she waited outside for the court to be adjourned. Rafael had asked her to lunch before heading in and so she had finished everything up before heading to the courthouse.

When the doors opened, she stood up straighter and watched as her favourite lawyer strode towards her with a victorious smirk on his face.

“It went that well huh,” she commented as he approached her.

“Pleaded guilty for Rachel and Susie. We got him Kat,” he declared and she smiled.

“Well then let’s celebrate,” she responded as they headed towards the elevator. “Oh, I got word back from Jackson. Head office says it’s fine for Serena to spend the summer with mum.”

“I’ll let _mami_ know then.”

Kat felt a smirk crawl onto her face as a thought passed through her mind. Noticing it, Rafael raised a brow, a questioning look on his face.

“What are you planning?” Rafael asked cautiously as she grinned at him.

“We can finally tick some things off the _list_ ,” she answered, referring to a discussion she and Rafael had when they were planning to move. Things like christening the bed, the shower, coffee table…

His eyes narrowed as he caught on and she sent him a wink.

* * *

**Songs: Work by Fifth Harmony. One Call Away by Charlie Puth.**

**I am so sorry for the lateness of this. Life got in the way and the website I watch all of SVU on combined episodes 1 and 2 together so to get back to where I had left off required a lot of loading, finding the spot etc. Just annoying really.**

**That and I'm always working to be honest. 38 hours a week, split shifts and then going to TAFE is just....grrr...**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Also, Sonny and Kat bromance---brosismance? Bonding friendship.**

**Words...why do you escape me?**

 


End file.
